The Negative
by Piper'stemper
Summary: A birthday present goes awry when it lands them in Dante's Inferno as little Wyatt and Chris are getting hallucinations that can kill along with the sister's husbands. Some deep dark secrets are revealed. Paige, Coop and Henry have never spoke of.
1. Chapter 1

The negative

Chapter 1

Best of intentions

Takes place after season eight.

Paige was in the basement of the manner as the afternoons sun was at its midpoint in the sky. She was on a search to find photographs and videos of Piper when she was younger. Phoebe and her have decided to make a video collage of Piper's life for her birthday but found out that this family was not known for taking a lot of pictures in the past. After searching for hours and her hair was now becoming a refuge for spider webs, she finally came across a box labeled photos. "Thank god," she said and opened it excitedly as dust particles also found freedom from their resting spot. Inside the cardboard box were pictures of Prue, Phoebe and Piper when they were kids along with a photo album that was put together by Prue. A tear could not help but escape as she looked upon her deceased older sister's name that was written on its cover. "_I hope this is ok_," she thought as she pulled out all the pictures and the few albums that were there. Underneath were some videotapes that grams took and a DVD labeled 'Dan and Piper' that was in a smaller box with some other things, like perfume bottles and hair barrettes. The small box was labeled Piper's and the handwriting was unfamiliar. She bit her lower lip when she looked at the DVD and smiled a little too wickedly as the practical joke was playing out of her head, "This would so piss off Leo," she said and pulled out the DVD along with the other tapes. Paige headed upstairs where Chris and Wyatt were putting decorations on cupcakes as Phoebe instructed them.

"Hay did you find anything?" Phoebe asks while handing four-year-old Chris some sprinkles.

"Besides cobwebs and dust filled lungs," Paige replied and put the box on the table.

"Do you have spiders in your hair Aunt Paige?" Chris asks as he stopped putting the sprinkles on the cupcake and now looks very worried.

"No I don't think so Chris, that is so beautiful," Paige replied and looked at her nephew's creation that had way too much sprinkles and other additives encased on the icing.

"Thanks," he said proudly.

"Ok boys we need to get mommy's present before she gets home," Leo said as he entered the room and looked at Paige whom was still dusting herself off. "Was there an attack?"

"You know for someone who's a clean freak the basement is a mess," Paige said as she went to the sink to get a washcloth.

"Nope she was just looking for some photos of Piper when she was a kid," Phoebe said and helped the boys down so they could get ready.

"I saved my allowance daddy so I could get her favorite perfume," Wyatt said with a smile.

"What kind of allowance are you giving these kids?" Phoebe said knowing that Piper's favorite perfume was not cheap.

"We will combine our money and trust me it's not that much Phoebe. Piper is afraid of spoiling them."

"Were not spoiled were just well-maintained," Chris said and everyone chuckled.

"Where did you hear that from?" Leo asks.

"That's what mommy says," Wyatt replied and ran out to get his money.

"Do you guy's need anything while we are out?" Leo asks.

"I think we need some more paper plates," Paige answered.

Leo left the room with the boys as Paige pulled out the DVD labeled 'Dan and Piper'. "Hay I found this and thought it would be a good practical joke to add some clips."

"Oh Leo will get so jealous," Phoebe said as she looked at the disk.

"Have you seen it?"

"Nope but it's probably just them hanging out," Phoebe replied as the front door opened.

"Hello," Piper said from the other room.

Paige put the disk back in the box and then orbed it away as Piper came in while Phoebe put the cupcakes in the container and hid them.

"How was your day?" Phoebe asks as she closed the door to the cabinet and tried to look normal.

Piper gave her a sideways look as she put her purse on the table and could tell from their silence and body language that something was up, "Ok if you guys are planning a birthday party, don't because it's just an invitation for an attack."

"Piper it is not and we aren't," Paige replied.

"Paige you're a horrible liar and do you have spider webs in your hair?"

"No, I need to go see you later tonight," Paige said but Phoebe would not let go of her hand and Paige had to force it away.

"Ok I give up you guys do whatever you want. Where are the boys and Leo?" Piper asks as Paige orbed away.

"They went out for ice cream," Phoebe replied and went to the back to straightening up the kitchen. "So how was your day?"

"Well I had two waitresses quit and go to a bar down the road and the band I had procured is going to be late on Saturday, yours," Piper replied as she blow a strand of hair out of her face.

"Sorry but on the bright side it's your birthday today," Phoebe said and gave her a hug.

"See it's only nice for everyone else, because they're not getting older."

"Well with all the magic in this house it's not like we can't reverse aging," Phoebe said and knew Piper would not find that humorous.

"Yeah that's not personal gain," Piper said and gave a smile to her younger sister.

"Hay did you and Dan ever take videos when you guys were together?" Phoebe asks as nonchalantly as she could.

Piper narrowed her expression at the question," What why in the world would you asked that?"

"Just curious."

"I think Dan took some video with his phone but that was when we were at the park, why?"

"Like I said just curious," Phoebe said as her cell phone rang and she was relieved of the interrupted. "Hello."

"Phoebe?"

"Hi Elise, ok I will be right there," Phoebe said and hung up the phone and for once was glad that her boss called her into the office.

"Phoebe it's my birthday," Piper said as her sister put the phone back in her pocket genes.

"Oh its ok I just need to sign some paperwork, so I will be back soon."

"You better," Piper replied as Phoebe left the kitchen and she went to the cabinet to get some things out for dinner and saw the cupcakes in the clear plastic container. She could not help but open the lid and smiled brightly when she saw the icing that spelled I love you mommy on it. She put the lid back on and went to her earlier task.

Later that evening everyone gathered around the TV after eating dinner and having dessert. Chris was snuggled up next to Piper and Wyatt sat on the floor in front as Paige put the video in. She went to a company to have the video collage done professionally and was excited to show it as Phoebe and some of Piper's friends sat around as Piper was already starting to blush.

"Did you like the cupcakes mommy?" Chris asks.

"Yes they were delicious and now I have a huge sugar high," Piper said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Did you like your present?" Wyatt asks while turning around to face her.

"I sure did sweetie thank you," Piper replied and the video came on. The headings said welcome to Piper's childhood and the journey to now. All of them watched and giggled when pictures of her came on the screen when she was only a baby.

"I think you were destined to be short," Paige said and Piper hit her playfully.

The video would continue as her baby stage would past and her teenage years into focus. Her friends could not believe the transformation as Piper's face blushed even more and then she busted out laughing when a picture of her dressed as a female Star Trek character came on the screen.

"Oh my god you were a Trekkie?" Elizabeth said and could not believe it.

"No he was my first boyfriend and he liked to go to conventions," Piper replied but just nodded her head.

"So you dressed up?" Phoebe said as her memory was starting to come back.

"Well everyone there was dressed up," Piper replied.

"I so would have burned that picture," Tom said as he wiped his eyes that were watering from laughter.

Leo could not help himself and did the Vulcan sign, "Live long and prosper," he said while his two sons were completely confused.

"Oh shut up," Piper said as her eyes were watering as well from laughing.

"Do you still have that?" Leo asks while giving her a wink.

"Leo," Piper replied and her face was now bright red.

The jokes would continue as the videos would progress until finally reaching the end but, there was one more clip. Paige was curious on how the man who did the tape would add the Dan clip and was happily surprised when the title on the last video was labeled 'just for Leo'.

"Oh should we leave the room," Elizabeth asked.

"No it's a joke kind of," Paige said as Piper squinted her eyes and then they widened when Dan's bedroom came into view. She was very confused at first until her and Dan was on the bed clearly having sex with her on top. She was completely naked and so was he," Oh god," she gasped out as Paige ran for the DVD but had issues with turn it off as her nerves were now on the edge. Everyone was silent as the kids were trying to grasp what they were seeing.

"Dammit Paige turn it off!" Phoebe yelled as she could feel Piper's panic and embarrassment and Leo's jealousy.

"I'm trying," Paige replied and finally the screen was now blank. She turned around and could see Piper's face that was beat red and not looking at anyone.

"Mommy we are not supposed to watch that stuff," Chris said as he played with his hands.

"Leo could you take the kids upstairs?" Phoebe asks but he just sat there in shock. "Leo!"

"Yeah," he replied and picked up Chris as Wyatt followed him up the stairs. "Daddy is mommy in trouble?" Wyatt asks but Leo did not reply as he took them to their room.

"Piper I am so sorry I didn't know," Paige said as Piper got up and left the room.

"Ok I think the parties over," Phoebe said to the other guest and they had no problem with leaving as the situation was very uncomfortable.

"Phoebe tell Piper its ok, I mean hell I have don't that with one of my old boyfriends," Elizabeth said and hopes to comfort.

"Thanks Elizabeth but we need some time alone," Phoebe replied and everyone left the house.

Piper was in the kitchen cleaning up as her insides were in turmoil and Phoebe could feel it the minute she walked in and Paige's guilt was overwhelming.

"Piper I am really sorry," Paige said as Piper stopped her cleaning.

"What the hell Paige, why would you think that was funny?"

"Ok in her defense I asks you about Dan earlier today," Phoebe said as she was trying to calm the situation and defend her baby sister.

"What, Phoebe do you think I knew about that or that I permitted it?" Piper said as her shame was now turning to anger.

"Wait you didn't know?" Paige asks.

"No Paige I didn't."

"That son of a bitch," Leo said at the door way of the kitchen.

To be continued…


	2. Confronting the X

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews and I fixed the vulcan thing.

Chapter 2

Confronting the X

Piper and her sisters stood outside of Dan's house on the other side of the street while cars zoomed past them. She was not sure how to confront him or even how to ask as the need to blow him up was becoming stronger by the minute. It took everything thing in her verbal vocabulary to keep Leo from coming with them as he wanted to beat him to a pulp. Having kids has there advantages and she used them to make him stay home. Paige has never felt so guilty in her life and wished she never found the DVD, but in a way it was good to know so he would not get away with it and make it clear that Piper was not going to let it slide without consequences.

"How did you find him?" Piper asks as she looked at Phoebe.

"Can you believe the asshole has a Facebook page," she replied and started walking forward but Piper grabbed her arm.

"Phoebe what if he is married?"

"Well then his wife is going to know about his little hobbies," Phoebe answered as she too was quite angry at him and jerked her arm away from Piper's hand.

"Ok Piper try not to make Dan into little Dan's," Paige said as she followed her sisters to the front door.

"I only want to blow off one part," Piper replied as she rang the doorbell and took a deep breath while fidgeting with her hands as the sound of footsteps could be heard on the other end of the door. Those steps were competing with the pace of her hart as it opened.

"Hello," Dan said and looked with both shock and a little happiness as he set his eyes on Piper." Piper?"

"Can we talk?" Piper replied getting to the point quickly.

"Um sure come in," he said as the sisters entered the large house. "Would you like some coffee or?"

"No but how about a candid camera?" Paige said cutting him off as she folded her arms.

"What?" Dan asks in confusion.

"Don't play naïve Dan I found the DVD you made of us," Piper said as she try to keep her hands steady.

"The one in the park?" Dan asks still confused.

"How many other women have you taped without their permission?" Piper asks ignoring his question.

"Piper I have no idea what you're talking about," Dan replied as a woman came into the living room.

"Dan who is at the door?" she asks as she stood next to him. She had shoulder length blonde hair and an athletic build with light blue eyes.

"Just some old friend's honey," Dan replied and avoided eye contact with Piper. "This is Phoebe, Piper and -."

"Not amused," Paige said and Piper nudged her with her elbow, "Paige."

"Piper you used to be Dan's old girlfriend right?" the woman asks as she put her arm around Dan's arm. Piper gave a snort at the attempt of her trying to claim her territory like a stray cat. "Like I'm even interested," Piper thought to herself.

"Susan could you give us a minute?" Dan asks and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sure I will be in the kitchen," she replied and kissed him back while giving a sideways look to Piper.

Dan waited for her to be out of earshot before continuing the earlier conversation. "I don't know what you're talking about and I don't appreciate you showing up after 11 years to accuse me of something I didn't do," Dan said as his temper was rising.

"Screw this," Phoebe said and started the truth spell and was able to finish before Piper could protest.

"Great you know it affects all of us for 24 hours," Piper said while raising her eyebrows.

"Hush, Dan did you tape Piper and you having sex?" Phoebe asks.

"That was blunt," Piper said as Dan's expression made it very clear that he did not.

"No I would never do that," he replied.

"Oh god," Piper said as she was now even more worried than before.

"Ok then who did?" Paige asks.

"I don't know, wait there was a guy who used to live there before me and I remember the realtor saying something about a Webcam site, maybe he left the camera behind.

"But that doesn't explain how the DVD ended up in the box you gave Piper when you broke up," Paige wondered out loud as more questions than answers were arising.

"I just grabbed it thinking it was of us at the park, I was heartbroken and was kind of out of it when I put the things in the box," Dan replied as he looked away from Piper.

The older sister felt a rush of guilt knowing he was telling the truth did not make it any easier. "Dan I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you," Piper said as the truth spell was also working its effects on her.

"Do you still have that guy's name?" Paige asks trying to stay on subject and to keep things from going too far.

"No but I do have the realtor's name if you want it?" Dan replied.

"That would be great," Phoebe said and Dan walked over to a table in the hallway and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the name on it.

"Piper I'm sorry about this if I knew I would have done something," Dan said as he handed it to her.

"I know but we need to go, thanks." Piper said and started for the doorway.

"Are you with Leo?" Dan asks as his eyes looked right into hers.

"Yes but I see your with someone that's great," she replied and walked out the front door not wanting to continue the conversation any further. Dan did not respond as he let out a sigh and looked at the ground while they left.

"Ok so all we need to do is contact the realtor and find out who owned the house before Dan purchased it, Piper?"

"What?" she asks as she was in a daze for a moment.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Phoebe asks as she moved some hair out of her face.

"Yeah I'm fine and he looked happy," Piper replied as she took in a deep breath, "maybe we should just let this go I mean it was 11 years ago?"

"I think not, we find him you freeze him and then grab our own camera and make sure he's in a compromising position when we uploaded to YouTube," Paige suggested as her sisters wrinkled their face at the thought.

"I don't want to know what you're compromising position is Paige," Phoebe said as sometimes her baby sister could have a very active imagination.

"It should get a few hits," Paige said with a proud nod at what she had in mind.

"No it was hard enough to keep Leo from coming here and killing Dan so I can't even imagine what he would do to a complete stranger," Piper said as she walked across the street and behind a large tree. "Let's just go home."

Paige placed her hands on them and they orbed away back to the manner where Leo was pacing the conservatory. "Well what did he say?"

"He didn't do it," Piper replied as she walked past him and into the kitchen.

"And you believed him?"

"Phoebe did the truth spell so yeah," Paige replied as she followed them.

"So who did?"

"We have no idea and we are not going to worry about it," Piper answered firmly.

"That's ridiculous of course we are going to worry about it Piper," Leo said as he could not believe that she would just let it go.

"It was 11 years ago and I don't want to go down creepy memory lane," Piper said as she started pulling out pots and pans her normal way of dealing with stress was to cook.

"Dammit Leo I'm serious please just let it go," Piper said more strongly than before. She was very private with her intimacy and her body as the realization of having to face some of her friends would soon become a reality as she bore all in front of them.

Leo did not like losing fights with her especially when it came to her protection or defense. He put his hands on his hips and looked around the room either for support or a way to talk her into it. But he knew her too well and once she makes her mind up it would take the parting of the Red Sea in order to change it.

"Piper I am really sorry," Paige said.

"Paige its okay the video was amazing except for the last part and I do appreciate what you did, so please I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

"I should go, Coop and I have a dinner date tonight and it would be nice to actually make one. You know I'm starting to understand why you disliked the elders so much when it came to them calling Leo all the time," Phoebe said and grabbed her purse off the table," happy birthday and sorry about all this."

Piper gave her a hug and knew it was sincere and not just because the truth spell, "remember you have until tomorrow at this time until the spell wears off," she whispered into her ear.

"You too," Phoebe said to remind her as well.

Later that evening as Phoebe was waiting for Coop to get ready as he was late because of work; she decided to do a little searching on the Internet. She was apprehensive and wasn't really sure what to search for as her fingers played around on the keyboard but not hard enough to make the letter appear on the screen as search ideas ran through her head. She hesitantly typed in Piper's name and found articles involving the club and the new restaurant but though she bypassed until her eyes set on one that also talked about Prue. She tried to keep her eyes from watering from the tears overflowing knowing it would cause her mascara to run and the article talked about when Prue died. She took in a very raggedy deep breath and continued to scroll down until there were no other hits. She felt relieved at the fact that her name did not pop that video up but then she realized the camera was left behind, and chances are he did name it with her name. Phoebe was somewhat computer savvy and also was very good at research and now uses that skill to try a different search. She typed in Prescott Street and hidden camera and a website came up that definitely looked professional but also sleazy. "It can't still be working?" she thought as she clicked on a link that said hidden camera pleasures. Another page came up that wanted her to subscribe for $15 a month so she could see unknowing people having sex. "Great I can't believe I am doing this," she said as she clicked on subscribe and put in her info and hoped Coop would not come into the room and see what she was doing. She never told him about what happened at Piper's birthday party because she felt it was personal and did not want to embarrass her. "There is no way he would still have that data?" she thought as 11 years was a long time to hold onto something. After her information went through the pages were now available for viewing, but the fact that Prescott Street brought her to this page means there has to be something. She let her imagination run wild as the thoughts of them being caught performing magic was frightening or doing something intimate. She found a link called archive and clicked on it as her palms began to sweat and her heart began to race as list of street names and other things became available. She scrolls down until she sees Prescott Street and held her breath as she clicked on it. A list of dates filled the left side while still images filled the right and some of them were familiar from neighbors she remembered and current neighbors as well. "Oh god," she said as she found a date that was around the time Piper and Dan were dating. "Please don't be here," she pleaded and clicked on the link. Her mouth opened wide as the video played out and it was similar to the DVD as Piper came into view of the camera with Dan behind her. She closed the webpage and did not need to see anymore and felt her heart sink as the thought of telling her that unfortunately this was not something they could just let go was now front and center.

"Phoebe are you ready?' Coop asks as he came into the room smiling but could immediately see something was wrong and his face grew with worry.

"Yeah um I need to call Paige but it would just take about 10 minutes or so," she replied and took her phone out of her purse and headed for the bathroom.

Coop went to the kitchen and made some coffee as he waited for his wife.

"Paige its Phoebe we need to talk," Phoebe said into her cell phone as she paced the small bathroom.

To be continued…


	3. Could it get worse?

Chapter 3

Could it get worse?

Phoebe was using her fork to taunt her food on its plate as Coop ordered more wine from the waiter. All she could think about was how she was going to tell Piper about the website, "I should have just left it alone," she thought as a cough from Coop snapped her out of it.

"Phoebe your food will not fight you back," he said as she was now stabbing her stake and apparently lost to the world at the moment.

"What?" she said and looked up.

"Is everything ok?"

"No, dammit," she replied as the truth spell was still activated.

"Ok," Coop said as she backed up a little in is chair and put his hands up while waving his white napkin.

"Sorry it's been a long day," she said and put her fork down to give the stake some relief of her assault.

"Is it something I can help with?"

"No it's complicated."

"Charmed related?"

"No," she replied and looked around the room to avoid eye contact.

"Phoebe please maybe I can help," Coop said as he put his hand on hers.

"No you can't sorry honey," she replied.

The waiter brought them wine and when he put Phoebe's wine glass in front of her, there was a brief moment that they touched and she went into a premonition.

Premonition:

The waiter was sitting in front of his computer in the dark as he typed in the URL for the website that she just signed up for. All she could see was his back and the screen of the computer but it was clear by the lack of one hand that could be seen, what he was up too as small moans could be heard. The premonition ended and the waiter just looked at her like she was having a small seizure or something.

"Are you ok ma'am?" he asks and then put a bowl down with bread in it.

"No," she replied but her hands cradled her head with her elbows on the table that muffled her replied.

"Would you like some bread?" he asks.

"No," Phoebe answered more firmly and even pushed it away as the thought of the fact he may not have washed his hands came to mind.

Coop was very clear on what occurred and was on guard while Phoebe gathered her things. "Coop can we go?"

"Yeah can I have the bill please?" he asks the waiter and after paying they left the restaurant. "Phoebe what happened?"

"Please don't ask me any questions Coop," she pleaded as they got into the car.

Back at the manner Paige was looking through the book of Shadows. "I wonder if there is something in here for sleazy creeps?" she thought as Piper walked in.

"Paige what are you doing, its 11 o'clock at night you know you have a husband and kids?" Piper asks as she put some toys away in a box.

"Looking for something," Paige replied trying not to tell too much.

"Paige I told you to let this go."

"I know but I can't."

"What are you going to do?"

"Find the creep and then cast a spell on him that makes his manhood the size of a pea," Paige replied and then cringed as the truth could not be held in.

Piper put her hands on her hips and gave her baby sister a sideways look," The hell you will, that would so back fire Betty Boop,"

"You will not let me live that down will you," Paige said as Piper closed the book.

"Nope."

"Piper how could you just let him get away with this?" Paige asks.

"It was a long time ago and no one else has seen it, beside my friends, kids and husband not to mention the person who put the video together, shit that is a lot of people," Piper said as the realization of just how many eyes did see it.

"I am so sorry," Paige said.

"For the last time it's not your fault, now please I like to get to my not so normal life."

"That may not be possible right now," Phoebe said as she walked in.

"What do you mean?" Piper asks.

"Did you tell her?" Phoebe asks while looking at Paige.

"No not yet."

"Tell me what?" Piper asks as she felt her hart race a little.

"The website is still up," Phoebe replied and put her purse on the couch.

Paige and Phoebe told Piper about the website and the archive that still had the video on it. It took time for it to seek in as the older sister sat there in shock and anger while the others waited for something to blow up. "Paige you said something about a pea?" she asks as the idea of a spell was now becoming a possibility.

"Now you're talking sister," Paige said and headed for the book again.

"Wait this is not a magic issue so we can't use -." Phoebe tried to finish but was cut off.

"We have been doing this long enough to word it correctly," Piper jumped in.

"I think we should just shut it down," Phoebe suggested avoiding any physical alterations to a man's body part.

"Sounds good to me," Piper said and they all gathered around the book.

After a few hours of writing and rewriting the spell, they finely had it down. They said the spell in unison and hoped that they would be no side effects for using magic as they left the attic. Meanwhile the man who owned the website was doing his normal maintenance when the server began to spark and catch on fire.

"Dammit!" he said while trying to put it out with a fire extinguisher as the shelf that held his backups also went into flames. "What the hell?" he said and went to the phone.

"Hay I lost everything, do you have a backup?" he asks a man over the phone. "Ok I will just reactivate the old cameras," he said and hung up the phone and went to his laptop.

The next day Piper was cleaning the house as Leo was getting the kids ready for school. She was trying to keep herself busy and her mind off the other day's events. She was dreading going to the club and restaurant because some of the people there saw the video and was doing her best to come up with excuses to not go.

"Someone needs a hug," Leo said as he brought Chris into the living room crying.

"Oh what happened?" she asks after turning off the vacuum.

"I have a boo boo," Chris replied while pointing to his arm that had a scratch on it.

"Well then I have the perfect cure," Piper said and kissed the scratch which caused Chris to smile as she wiped his tear away. "There is that better peanut?"

"Yep, thanks mommy," he said as Wyatt came running in," Come on dad we are going to be late," he said while running past him.

"Hay mister what about my kiss?" Piper asks and her oldest son stopped and ran back to her.

"Sorry mom," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Me next," Leo chimed in and kissed her on the other cheek." You know you will need to face them sooner or later."

"Yeah I'm hoping for later," she replied as Leo headed for the door with his two sons. Piper continued her cleaning until a knock at the door stopped her activities and she answered it.

"Dan?"

"Piper," he said and looked like he has not slept for a few days.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I was hoping you could help me figure out why my wife left me and why there is a sex tape of us. But most of all why the hell I don't remember even talking to you a few days ago?" Dan replied as he folded his arms.

Piper said nothing and just kept opening and closing her mouth while she tried to find a way to explain every question he had. She used her power and froze him in place trying to buy some time, "Shit, shit." She said while going to the phone.

"Paige get your but here now, just do it." She said even before Paige could ask why.

It only took a few moments for her baby sister and Phoebe to arrive in orbs and was very confused as they looked at Dan who was frozen at the front door.

"Oh crap," Paige said.

"Oh crap doesn't even cover half of it. You forgot that when the spell wears off the person who is not a witch forgets the 24 hours. So that means he doesn't remember us being there, and if his wife asks why we were there he had no choice but to tell her what we talked about while the spell was active. So again oh crap doesn't cover it." Piper said and finely took a breath.

"Wait his wife left him?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes," Piper replied.

"Because of a sex tape over 11 years ago?" Paige asks.

"I have a feeling she asks some other things," Piper replied.

"Like if he was still in love with you," Phoebe said as that probably would be a pretty good reason why.

"That's my guess," Piper said and then looked back at Dan.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Paige said as all three stood there steering at a very tired, frozen and confused Dan.

To be continued…


	4. It just got worse

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Chapter 4

It just got worse

Paige and Phoebe orbed in as Piper stood by the front door with a frozen Dan.

"Piper you need to unfreeze him," Phoebe said while Piper pacing back and forth.

"I still have no idea what to say."

"Maybe we should just tell him the truth," Paige suggested.

"He did not react well when I told him the first time," Piper said as Phoebe placed her hands on Piper's shoulders to stop her from pacing.

"We don't have a choice, there is no way to do this without telling him," Phoebe said and could see the fear in her eyes.

"Fine Leo will be home soon so we need to do it now, so go into the kitchen because you were not here when I opened the door. I would like to freak him out a little at a time," Piper said and her sisters left the room. She took in a deep breath and unfroze him, "Dan we need to talk." He looked around and felt a little tingly but just blew it off as he walked in.

"Your dam right we need to talk," he said while walking past her.

"Why don't we go to the kitchen," Piper said and took the lead as Dan followed her as Paige and Phoebe stood up from the kitchen table both looking extremely nervous.

"We need to do this in front of your sisters?" he asks.

"Yeah we kind of do, listen Dan there is something you need to know about me," Piper replied and then took a moment to gather her courage and thoughts while her stomach was about to overturn.

"Well?" Dan said as the lack of sleep was making him very impatient.

"We are witches," Piper replied and bit her lower lip while playing with her hands in front of her.

"What does your religion have to do with this?"

"No it's not that, we have powers," Piper replied and could tell he was not quite following.

"You know all the family emergencies, well we were killing demons and basically saving the world on a weekly basis," Phoebe said and got a stern look from Piper," What it's true."

"Are you kidding me is this some kind of joke because she took my daughter with her," Dan said as his temper was beginning to flare.

"You have a daughter?" Piper asks as she could only imagine what he was going through.

"Yes now get on with it!" Dan angrily replied back.

"I guess we need to show you," Paige said and orbed out and then back in.

Dan's eyes widened and his breath stopped while he used his hand on the counter to keep himself from falling," What are you?" he asks almost like a child.

"We told you," Phoebe replied.

"Dan we don't hurt people actually we help them," Piper said but realized that right now Dan was the one being hurt.

"We did a truth spell on you to find out if you made the sex tape and forgot that in 24 hours you would have no memory of us being there. Your wife was in the other room and must not have been affected by the spell," Paige said but knew it would just confuse him even more but was surprised with his reaction as his expression softened slightly and he looked right at Piper.

"Did you do a love spell on me?" he asks while his chin tightened.

"No Dan I never did a spell on you," she replied deciding to leave out the whole Genie incident.

"Is Leo a witch?" he asks as he looked away from her.

"No he was our wightligher someone who guides and protects witches," Piper replied as she stepped towards him, but Dan backed away from her and she stopped her approach. "Dan I am so sorry all this happened and we will fix it, I promise."

"How by using a spell on my wife, no I don't completely understand and I don't want too," he replied and left the kitchen.

"I don't understand how she could leave you just because of the tape 11 years ago," Paige said as they followed him out. He turned quickly and narrowed his expression at her. "She had two bad marriages were her husband's left her for another woman and she had to start over twice with nothing, she can't go through that again," he replied as Leo opened the front door but stood still when he saw Dan.

"What is he doing here?" Leo asks while looking at Piper.

"Dan please let us fix this," Piper pleaded while ignoring her husband.

"Stay away from me and my family, I don't want anything to do with you all you have done is broke my heart and now my marriage," Dan replied as his eyes watered but his face was firm and tight. Leo did not like how close he was to his wife and clenched his fist as he approached to stand between them.

"Back off Dan she didn't mean to hurt you but I will not let you talk to her like that," Leo said as his protection mode was kicking in. Piper could feel the tension between the two men as they eyed each other down and made sure her hands were at the ready in case a fight broke out. "Please don't fight," Piper said and put herself in front of Leo who did not move willingly.

"You two deserve each other, one is a fraud and the other a liar," He said as he looked at Piper. Leo started to raise his fist but Piper stopped him by placing her hand on his arm." No Leo."

Dan turned around and slammed the door behind him as he left. "Well that went well," Phoebe said as she was exhausted from all the emotions in the room.

Piper said nothing and just headed for the stairs as she could no longer contain her stomach's unwillingness to stay full and headed for the bathroom. "Piper," Paige said and went up after her.

"What did you guys tell him?" Leo asks Phoebe.

"Everything," she replied and cringed and Leo's disbelief was becoming hers as well. "Leo I need a little space right now, all of your emotions are killing me."

"Fine I will check on Piper," he said and headed for the stairs.

Phoebe sat down on the couch as she tried to calm herself down," Shit this is bad," she whispered as Piper was emptying her stomach into the white toilet bowl while Paige held her hair up. "Piper its ok we will fix this."

"It's not that, I think I am pregnant," Piper replied as she grabbed a washcloth to clean off any remaining remnants of this morning's breakfast.

"Pregnant?" Leo said as a slightly goofy grin appeared on his face. Piper looked up at him and the once irate expression was softened and loving. "Yeah I think so," she replied and hers softened as well. "Do you think it will be your little girl?" Paige asks.

"Let's not jump the gun here, we still need to fix the Dan problem," Piper replied as she put her arms around Leo's neck and he put his around her waist. They both let the worries of the moment slip away as they embraced while Leo kissed her on the head. "It will be ok Piper," he said as Paige left the room to give them some privacy and headed downstairs as Phoebe was crying slightly.

"You ok?"

"No Piper can't face anyone at work and now Dan lost his wife and daughter because of me," Phoebe said as she wiped some of the tears away."

"Phoebe I am the one who found the DVD not you and I have good news," Paige said while rubbing her back.

"How?" Phoebe asks with a snort.

"Piper is pregnant," she replied and Phoebe's face brightened.

"That's great, oh is that why she has been feeling funky the last few days?"

"You think we would all figure it out considering," Paige said and hugged her older sister.

"Well then we need to fix the Dan thing so she doesn't have any stress," Phoebe replied and leaned into her baby sister. "I do have one major question, how did the DVD even get into the house?"

"I have no idea," Paige replied.

Dan was in his car when he pulled over to use his phone. "Mom can we talk?" he asks as he looked at a picture of his daughter. "Is she there?"

"No sweetie but she will call just give her time," his mother replied with an old southern accent, "You should come home and we can talk."

"That sounds good. Do you remember Piper?"

"I think so the one you dated before you met Susan."

"She is a witch," he said with a little venom in his voice.

"What does this have to do with her?"

"I will tell you when I get there."

"Ok Dan, just tell me when your plane arrives."

"I will and I love you," he replied and hung up the phone.

Meanwhile next-door in the house the Dan used to own a red light began to flicker near the corner of the ceiling that was mostly hidden from view. A couple was just moving in and still had boxes everywhere as they started putting their bed together. "God I am so tired," the woman said while making the bed. "Me too but it's our first place and it's hard to not just start making it our own," her husband said as he helped her.

To be continued…


	5. The Mother's

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

PPP, for the most part it will be based on Piper but Phoebe, Paige and Leo will be around her a lot. All of them will have something happening as this story moves on.

Chapter 5

The Mother's

Dan arrived at the entrance of his mother's house and was greeted by the roles of large oak trees that crated a canopy of twisted and entangled branches of green leaf. The shadows caused by the natural canopy waltzed with the gravel and grass on the ground as he drove up to the front porch. His mother was waiting for him with a loving smile and was drinking Sangria, one of New Orleans favorite summer drinks.

"Dan did you have a good flight?" she asks as he walked up the brick steps on onto the large porch that rapped around the grand house.

"It was good, thanks," he replied as his mother handed him the drink.

"This will cool you down sugar," she said and they both entered the house. They were greeted by a large Fourier and a slight breeze that came through the open windows. Furniture from a variety of time periods filled the space of the old home, but mostly was of the 1900s.

"Have you heard from Susan's mom?" Dan asks as he sat down on a heavily patterned couch.

"Yes and she has talked to Susan, Dan what exactly happened?"

He only son looked down at his drink and as he gathered enough courage to tell her. "Piper showed up out of the blue and asks me about a sex tape she thought I made of her."

"What?"

"I did not mom I would never do that," Dan said and looked her dead in the eye.

"Oh baby I know that but why would she think that?"

"I don't know but I don't remember her even being there, it wasn't until Susan told me what I said the next day that I even knew she was."

"I don't understand."

Dan stood up and walked to the fireplace where there were Pictures of him from different ages and with Susan. "She said she was a witch and did a truth spell on me but it only last for 24 hours and that is why I don't remember."

"That stuff doesn't work?" Savannah replied.

"Mom they proved it, one of them just disappeared and then came right back," Dan said and now faced his mother.

Savannah's eyes widened as her son was telling the truth from what she could read from him. "One of them?"

"One of her sisters, apparently they all have some kind of powers and use it to save the world," Dan said with a snort.

"Do you think they used a spell on you before?"

"She said no but after everything that happened when I was with her, I don't know anymore."

"Dan lets deal with one thing at a time you need to get Susan back and your daughter."

"I know but she has been so screwed by her last husbands I don't know if she will even come back," he said while a tear came down his face.

"She will sugar, now you go rest and I will cook you something to eat," Savannah said and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said back and left the room.

The 67 year old woman moved a strand of white hair out of her face and looked at the pictures on the fireplace mantel, and tried to fight back her own tears for her son. She took in a deep breath and picked up the phone. "Laila how is she?"

"Ok but she has not been talking much," Laila replied on the other end of the phone.

"We need to talk," Savannah said.

"Just make sure you have a cool drink for me," she replied with a giggle.

"There will be two."

Back in San Francisco Piper was trying to put a homemade Halloween costume on Chris.

"Mom I don't want to be a peanut," he said with a slight muffled voice as she was putting the top part over his head.

"Chris it's just for a little while and then you can put on the Pirate costume for the party," Piper said as his disappointed face showed through the opening.

"What is scary about a peanut?" he said while fussing with the costume.

"Well for people who are allergic, it is very scary one," Piper replied with a smile.

"What?"

"Nothing, ok it looks like it fits so let's take it off," Piper said as she pulled off the head and took off the rest.

"Mom am I going to get a sister?" he asks while looking at her belly.

Piper put her hand on her stomach and stood up from her kneeling position," I don't know honey I hope so," she replied and Chris smiled for a moment and then ran off to play.

"Hay there body," Leo said as Chris ran past him.

"Hi daddy bye daddy," Chris said as he went up the stairs.

"So how is mom?" Leo asks while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Tired but ok," she replied and hugged him.

"Piper are you sure about this party at the restaurant, I mean with everything going on?"

"Leo I planned this for months and the kids are so excited about it, not to mention Phoebe and Paige who have spent hours trying to pick out costumes."

"I know but."

"No I will not cancel this," Piper said and went back to the kitchen to finish up dinner.

"Well then can I help?"

"That I will say yes too," she replied.

Phoebe was working late at her desk when there was a stir outside her office. People were gathering around a small TV and some were heading for their desk and began typing. She could not help but see what was going on and left her office. She made her way to the TV and had to ask people to move out of the way so she could see.

"What is going on?" she asks.

"A huge hidden camera story," one of her co-workers said and Phoebe immediately felt her stomach tighten.

"What?"

"A couple found a camera in the house they just purchased and when they followed the wire down to the basement, they found recording devices that are from the 90s."

"Oh god do you know where the house is?"

"I think it's on the same street as yours," she replied.

"That's not all I guess one of the tapes got out and is now on YouTube. Not to mention every news station." A man said that was sitting down in front of the TV. Phoebe backed away as her fear was growing and bumped into her boss.

"Phoebe can I talk to you?" Elisa asks.

"Um I really need to go," Phoebe replied but could see the look in her boss's face that she would not get out of it.

"My office please," Elisa said and Phoebe clinched her chin as she followed her.

"What is this about?" Phoebe asks.

"I saw the footage that hit YouTube and I think it is Piper and some other guy."

"Ok well technically you know that because you know her but not everyone else does, so can we keep it quiet?" Phoebe said while using her hands to show she wanted to lower their voices.

"Phoebe I wish it was that simple but there is a website Connected to all of this and there is a human trafficking connected to that, so you see where this is going."

"No I don't."

"The human trafficking is for the sex trade and some of these women are not willing participants on the site."

"Oh god, wait you don't think Piper had anything to do with this do you?"

"No of course not. Listen I know you want to talk to her," Elisa replied.

"Thanks," Phoebe said and left her office but as she was walking past one of her coworkers, she felt aroused and looked at a man that was watching the footage. "That is disgusting," she said and continued on her way.

"What?" the man said in confusion.

Wyatt was in the kitchen while Leo and Chris were up stairs playing. He had a smart phone in his hand and squinted hard at the screen trying to make something out. "Mom is this you?' he asks and showed her the video.

Piper looked at the phone and was floored by what her son was watching. It was the DVD of her and Dan but she was on her back and could see her face clearly as Dan was on top. They were both naked and going at it quite heavily. She slammed the phone on the table face down. "No Wyatt it's not me and you shouldn't be watching this stuff," she replied as her face was betraying her by turning red.

"I didn't do it on purpose mom i clicked on the wrong thing," Wyatt said.

"Go upstairs and play with your brother," Piper said as she looked hard at the counter.

"Mom I didn't."

"I know sweetie but please go upstairs," Piper said and Wyatt left the room. She closed her eyes tight as she tried to keep a panic attack from taking over as Paige orbed in.

"Piper?"

"I know," she replied and looked into her baby sister's eyes that were filled with concern and guilt.

To be continued…


	6. Prying Eyes

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the long time between this update.

Chapter 6

Prying Eyes

Piper gathered enough courage to face her employees at the bar and hoped none of them have seen the YouTube video. But the moment she walked in, it was clear that her wish was denied. Everyone gave forced smiles of pity or trying to contain a laugh. She could feel they eyes behind her as she walked into her office at a fast pace and shut the door to block those eyes out. She sat down at her desk that any other time was a pleasure as she planned the week and what bands would play, but all she could do was stair at the paperwork that has piled up since her absence." Dammit how could this have went this far?" she thought as a knock at the door was a reminder that her barrier was not full proof. She grunted and forcefully made herself stand to answer it. "Hello," she said and two women in their 60s were now standing in front of her.

"Piper?" one of them asks.

"Yes," she replied hesitantly not sure what these women wanted.

"My name is Savannah Gordon and this is Laila Susan's mother," Savannah said.

Piper felt like she could vomit right there on the spot but decided to keep her stomach contents to herself as she swallowed hard. "Come in," she said and let them in. They were both dressed in attire meant for 40-year-olds instead of 60-year-olds but it all went together and they looked like two peace in a pod.

"Um I am really sorry about what happened between Dan and Susan I never meant for that to happen," Piper said as she motioned them to the couch.

"Oh sweetie its ok we understand the circumstance, I would asks my ex if I found a tape like that," Laila said as she put her very colorful purse on her lap that had of oversized flower print on it.

"If there's anything I can do to help them get back together sooner I would be more than happy to help," Piper said as she wanted this nightmare to end.

"Actually we would like you and your family to come visit and maybe we can discuss this over some good Louisiana cuisine," Savannah replied.

"That would be great I will talk it over with them," Piper said and was not sure why they were so friendly towards her. Their smiles seemed genuine but they reminded her too much of the Grimm fairy tales and nice old ladies.

"Good well we have a lot of sightseeing to do we just love estate sales and there is one not far from here, so here is my number and address and remember to dress in light clothes, its hotter than a mother fucker down there," Laila said and then covered her mouth and started to giggle," Oh pardon me I sometimes let my tongue waggle against my will," she said and Savannah hit her in the arm playfully. "Laila I can't take you anywhere," Savannah said and giggled herself.

"I will keep that in mind," Piper said as the interesting language coming from such a sweet lady was humorous and refreshing. The two women stood up and left Piper's office leaving behind the smell of jasmine and another fragrance she could not place but it was pleasant. Piper looked at the card that Dan's mom gave her and finally released the breath she was holding from the moment they walked in." Well into the lion's den," she said and went back to work.

Phoebe was at the manner and just got off the phone with a FBI agent that was curious about the video, but most of all she was curious on how he knew who she was. He never answered that question but he did mention a CIA agent that they have worked for in the past. Paige walked in the front door with Henry in tow with their two children in carriers.

"Hay what did we screw up today?" Paige said as she put her baby bag on the table.

"Paige little ears," Henry said as he put the carriers down on the floor. Paige just rolled her eyes and hugged Phoebe.

"I don't think we did, I'm starting to think this was supposed to happen like we were meant to close down this whole sex traffic thing," Phoebe said and Henry immediately picked up the carriers.

"I am taken them into other room potty mouths," he said and went into the living room.

"So that is how you're playing it and justifying your guilt," Paige said.

"No well maybe a little but that was the FBI and they want our help."

"Wait they know about us?"

"Just the one agent and he worked with the CIA agent a while back, he seems pretty legit," Phoebe replied.

"What does Piper think about this?"

"I have not had the chance to talk to her yet," Phoebe replied.

Piper was about to leave the bar when an employee came up to talk to her. "Piper,"

"Dammit," Piper said under her breath as her escape was impeded and she turned around to face the person who just asked for her. "Yes."

"I just want to say I think it's screwed up that someone can do that, you know put your private life all over the Internet," the girl said.

"Thanks and I guess I went kicking and screaming into 21st century," Piper said and her face blushed as the mentioning of kicking and screaming probably was not appropriate. "I need to go and could you make sure everything is ready for the band tonight," she said and made a run for it.

"No problem," the girl said as Piper left.

Piper made her way to her car but before she could even start it there was a man knocking on her window. "What now," she said and rolled it down.

"Hay you're the woman on the video right, me and my friends are having a bachelor party and would like to know if you were interested, I have money." a man in is 20 said while holding up a couple of hundred dollar bills.

"First it's going to take more than that and second it wasn't me so back off," Piper said and rolled up her window as the man backed away so she could pull out. On the way home she decided to turn on the radio in hopes to drown out the thoughts but ironically the song that played seemed to be perfect.

Leave me alone by Cruzshadows was just starting as she drove down the road. "How could anyone recognize me that was 11 years ago, I have had two kids and another on the way. I'm not exactly a size 5 anymore," she said as the music played and she rubbed her eyes as they burned a little. She has not been sleeping well ever since this happened and the eye burning was a good indicator to get some sleep. She blinked repeatedly trying to remove the sting as they watered but her eye site became blurry and she looked away for a moment but when she put her eyes back on the road, she saw someone standing right in the middle of it and had to swerve out of the way. She managed to slow down before hitting a telephone pole and was now furious. "Hay what the hell!" she yelled as she got out but there was no one there. She looked around into the darkness but the person was long gone. She sighed heavily and went back to her car.

The next day Phoebe was checking her mail when she found an envelope that was sealed with wax and was impressed that someone still knew how to do that. It was an invitation to Savannah Gordon plantation in Louisiana." Yeah like that won't be awkward," she said and put the envelope on the table as Coop walked in with ladybug," Here is mommy," he said and handed the crying infant to what she wanted.

"Hay baby," she said in a low voice as she held her close. The baby immediately stopped crying and Coop just threw his hands up. "I don't know how you do it."

"It's a mother and daughter thing," she replied and kissed him on the cheek.

"Paige called and said she got an invitation to Savannah Gordon plantation," he said while going to the kitchen to get a bottle.

"Me too and I'm guessing so did Piper," she said and sat down on the couch.

"You don't think that's going to be weird?"

"Oh it's going to be weird but I also think we need to do it," she replied while rocking her baby.

"How about what the FBI guy asks you know about helping them?"

"I said I would get back to him today after I talk to Piper and Leo," she replied and then made googly noises.

Back in Louisiana Laila was in her solarium that was filled with a variety of plants and was more like a greenhouse then a sunroom. She was wearing gloves and humming a tune as she cut a flower from its stem. It was a large, very dramatic, Red pendulous trumpet-shaped flower 14–50 cm to 20 inches long and 10–35 cm across at the wide end. "Angel's Trumpets what a perfect name for such a perfect plant," she said as Savannah walked in with a bowl. "You know when you said you were going to be a botanist 20 years ago I never thought you were serious," she said and put the bowl next to her.

"I love plants and they are so versatile, they can cure diseases put people at ease or if you know what you're doing can be grounded into a powder, separated and used as drugs," Laila said as she put the flower in the bowl.

"Don't tell me you have a side job?"

"No but I am a chemist as well and this time it will serve a darker purpose," she replied and gave a wicked smile to her lifelong friend.

"Are you sure it will not kill them?"

"Yes worry pants it will not, it will just give them some hallucinations and you know some people pay good money for that," she replied.

"But isn't this plant poisons?'

"Yes but I know how to remove the toxins and just leave the goodness, chock it up to my 20 years of botany and chemistry," she replied and they both left the solarium.

To be continued…


	7. Bad bad thing

A/N:

Thanks for the great reviews everyone.

Link to song is in my profile.

Chapter 7

Bad bad thing

The three sisters were driving in a rental car from the airport even though Paige orbed them to the airport. For once Piper did not argue mostly because she hates flying. Phoebe was moving the knob of the radio trying to find something to listen too as they drove down an old road with swamp land on both sides. Finally a song came in clear and Phoebe could not help but bob her head as Piper rolled her eyes at the lyrics.

When you came in the air went out.

And every shadow filled up with doubt.

I don't know who you think you are,

But before the night is through,

I wanna do bad things with you.

I'm the kind to sit up in his room.

Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue.

I don't know what you've done to me,

But I know this much is true:

I wanna do bad things with you.

When you came in the air went out.

And all those shadows there filled up with doubt.

I don't know who you think you are,

But before the night is through,

I wanna do bad things with you.

I wanna do real bad things with you.

Ow, ooh.

I don't know what you've done to me,

But I know this much is true:

I wanna do bad things with you.

I wanna do real bad things with you.

"Couldn't find anything else to listen too?" Piper asks as she rolled down the window.

"Piper its just a song and besides it's the only one coming in here. And maybe if someone would start a conversation I would not need the radio," Phoebe replied.

"Sorry just a lot on my mind," Piper said as Paige continued to snore in the back seat.

Paige wake up because of a pot hole that made her hit her head on the window." Ouch where did you learn to drive?" she said while rubbing her head.

"Hay no back seat drivers," Piper said as she ran her hand through her hair, "You know Laila was right is hotter than a mother fucker down here."

"On bright side the Halloween party was fun and Chris looked so cute," Phoebe said making a baby voice.

"Yeah but he hated the peanut custom," Piper said.

"Who picked Wyatt's because maybe Darth Vader was not the best choose considering he was trying to choke people with his telekinesis," Paige chimed in as she moved to the middle and leaned in so she could hear them better.

"He did not and he was just pretending," Piper said in defense of her son," And Leo let him pick it."

"He looked so cute too," Phoebe said.

"I have to say I am excited to learn more about voodoo," Paige said and both her sisters were a little shocked at the comment.

"Um sweetie do you remember the witch doctor?" Phoebe asks.

"Oh so every person who practices voodoo is evil," Paige replied.

"Can we just get through this week without having a curse put on us," Piper said as they came up to a sign.

"That's it," Phoebe said as she held a map. "Oh the FBI guy might call me while we are here."

"Why?" Piper asks as she turned on the road.

"Don't know yet, wow that is one big house," Phoebe said as they pulled up to the large plantation.

Piper took in a deep breath as she pulled into the large drive way that had old lush threes on both sides.

"Is Dan going to be here?" Paige asks.

"No he is staying at a friend's house from what Savannah said," Piper replied as she stopped the car as Savannah came out to meet them and the song ended.

All three sisters got out of the car and Piper popped the trunk as Paige went to get the luggage that barely fit.

"Hello girls and welcome to Louisiana," Savannah said as she met Piper on the porch.

"Your home is beautiful," Piper said as she shook her hand.

"Well thank you, now come on in and cool down," Savannah said as Phoebe helped Paige with the luggage.

"How did we become the concierge?" Phoebe said as she grunted while lifting the bags.

"Because she is pregnant and she can't lift anything," Paige replied as she grunted as well.

"Only by a few weeks," Phoebe said and finely made it into the house.

After Savannah showed them to their rooms they all sat down to have a nice dinner. It was a favorite cuisine of New Orleans and Piper had to ask for the recipe as it was very tasty and would be a good addition to her restaurant.

"Aren't you sweet," Savannah said and started to clean up the table.

"Let me help," Piper said as she got up to do so.

"No you are my guest so relax I have a soothing drink for you," Savannah said and took some plates to the kitchen.

"That was really good," Paige said as she wiped her mouth.

Piper sat back down but seemed uneasy." Piper are you ok?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah just missing the boys already," she replied.

"Leo can take care of them and he said he was taken them fishing," Paige said to try to ease her but she too was missing her babies.

Savannah brought out the drinks and sat down. "Um is there alcohol in this?" Paige asks.

"No its way too late for that we start early here," Savannah replied and Paige took a drink.

"This is good its really refreshing," Paige said as Phoebe and Piper took a drink as well.

"Good so now we can talk shop," Savannah said and Piper almost choked on her drink.

"Savannah I know that things just got out of control and we are sorry about that," Phoebe said to give Piper time to get her composure back.

Paige was not sure if Dan told her about them being witches and was waiting for some kind of Q as Savannah drank her drink. "Its my fault if I would have checked the disk this wouldn't have happened.

"From what Dan told me when he first met you it seems like you would never hurt him. I know that it was a misunderstanding and in time Susan will forgive him, she does love him so much," Savannah said as Piper put her drink down.

"If you need me to talk to her I can, I just don't know if it will help or make things worse," Piper said.

"Probably worse right now, so enjoy your vacation here and Dan may come to see you later this week. I am sure we can resolve this you seem like good souls," Savannah said and took her glass along with Phoebe's and Paige's that was empty but Piper's still had a little left so she left it. "I know its been a long drive so take a bath and enjoy your rooms. If you need anything just come on down and help yourself."

"Thank you," Piper said and finished her drink. "Well I am going to take a bath and put on some cooler clothes," she said and headed for the stairs.

"I think I am going to sit on the porch is so nice out there," Phoebe said and left the table.

Paige pulled out her cell phone and then went on the hunt to find a signal. She finely did near the living room and called Henry to check on him.

Later that evening Piper was done with her bath and was heading for the porch when she ran into Savannah," I love your antiques," Piper said as she looked at an old secretary's desk.

"Most people want modern but I love hand grafted wood. Oh I need to pick up some things from the store so I will be back in a hour," Savannah said and waved good bye to Phoebe and Paige who were on the porch as the sun was now set and the moon has taken its place in the sky.

"Where is she going?" Phoebe asks as Piper came out.

"The store," Piper replied.

"Its kind of late," Paige chimed in as she rocked back and forth on the rocking chair.

"Maybe she is a night owl," Phoebe said as she got up and stretched," and its only 9:30 so I am going to take a bath and maybe start my novel."

"Say nice things about us because we know where to find you," Piper said as she stood by the railing.

"And I know how to hide," Phoebe said as she went into the house.

Paige stood up and put her hands on the railing of the porch as she looked out into the vast three line that had a much different look at night then during the day," You know its kind a creepy at night," she said.

"Did you see that?" Piper said as she was squinted in attempts to improve her eyesight.

"I just said it was creepy and then you say that," Paige said while looking at Piper.

"I mean it Paige there is someone out there, come on," Piper said and ran off the porch.

Paige decided to indulge her sister and followed her," We have been here for a few hours and already you're freaking me out."

Phoebe was upstairs in the bathroom and stepped into the claw feet tub as the warm water shifted with the bubbles as she lowered herself in. She rested her head on the back of the tub and let the warm water do its trick of relaxing her body. It has been a while since she had some time to just write without interruption and she was looking forward to starting. The house made its normal settling noises and she was used to it from the manner as she closed her eyes. She could hear the crickets and other creatures of the night as a breeze blew through the open window causing the heavily patterned curtains to move with it. She could feel the cool breeze on her exposed body as a slight myst came from the water. "This is nice," she thought and became more relaxed. There was a creaking noise outside the door and she just blew it off as the house settling, but it became more distinct and sounded like someone walking on the hard wood floor. She turned her head and sat up a little," Piper is that you?" she asks thinking it was her older sister going to her room. The light under the door got blocked out and she felt a shiver as these old houses are known for being haunted. "Paige?" she asks again and again no answer. She knew that Savannah was out so it had to be one of her sisters who were now playing a joke on her." OK guys not funny now go away and let me bath in peace."

Outside Piper was still running until she stopped near the end of the property line." Dammit I swore I saw someone Paige," she said and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Piper its really dark out here and it's a full moon so it could have been just light playing tricks," Paige said as she stood next to her.

"I know the difference between a person and light Paige," Piper replied and walked forward. She only took a few steppes when she felt a strong force hit her in the chest and she went flying backwards over 15 feet and landed on the dirt ground.

"Piper!" Paige yelled and ran to her," Are you ok?"

"What the hell was that?" she asks as she got to her feet with some scratches and bruises on her back.

"I have no idea," Paige said as they heard a scream from the house," Phoebe," she said and they both ran for the house.

Phoebe screamed when the door opened forcefully and then something rushed her that was almost impossible to make out and she almost killed herself getting out of the tub. She got up from the floor as she looked around the room but whatever it was, was gone and the door was shut. "What the fuck?" she said while she looked for a towel and her hart was pounding.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled from outside the bathroom but Phoebe was still looking around the room.

Paige opened the door and felt relieved to see her sisters not harmed. "Phoebe what happened?"

"Something just rushed me," she said out of breath.

"Ok what the hell is it with us and old ladies?" Piper said as she sat on the toilet.

"Come again?" Paige asks.

"Nothing, Phoebe do you know what it was?" Piper said as her sister sat on the edge of the tub.

"It was mostly a silhouette of something but I could not make out any features," she replied and could feel her hart slowdown to its normal pace.

"Wait you saw someone outside and then got hit by some kind of force field," Paige said.

"Paige can you orb us back home so we can check the book of Shadows?" Piper asks and Paige put her hands on both of them but her eyes widened when she could not orb." I can't."

"Dan must have told her," Phoebe said as the memory of their aunt using a power stripping tea came to mind.

"Its no problem I will call for Coop," Phoebe said.

"Like that's going to work," Piper said as she stood up and left the bathroom.

"Coop!" she yelled ignoring what Piper said but he did not come," Dammit I hate it when you're right," she said and followed her out.

"I will call Henry," Paige said and pulled out her phone.

"Yeah like she didn't think of that," Piper said as she went into Phoebe's room.

"Well maybe she is not that smart," Paige said and pulled out her phone but it wouldn't even turn on." Or she is," she said and put it back in her pocket.

"Hay we are smarter than your average Joe," Phoebe said while getting dress as her sisters looked away.

To be continued…


	8. Down the rabbit hole

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews and sorry about the short chapter. I plan on working on this one a lot this weekend.

Chapter 8

Down the rabbit hole

They all sat in the living room after Phoebe got dressed as they tried to figure out how this happened and how to get out of it. Savannah has not returned from the store to no surprise to them as the clock struck 10:30 PM and made them all jump a little.

"Ok so we just need to come up with a spell," Piper said as she had her hands under her chin.

"Do you even think that would work?" Phoebe asks as she looked for some paper.

"My guess is no but we need to try something," Paige chimed in as she looked out the window.

"On the bright side, if we don't check in with our husbands they will come looking for us," Phoebe said and sat down next to Piper. She noticed a few scratches on her sister's arms and started rubbing her back. "Paige could you heal her?"

"Oh sorry Piper," Paige said and put her hand out to heal but nothing happened.

Piper closed her eyes tight and clinched her jaw," We don't have our dam active powers either?" she said as her stomach tightened as well.

"This sucks," Paige said and sat down.

"Its just a few scratches Paige no big deal," Piper said and stood up.

"Well here goes nothing," Phoebe said and read off a spell to get their powers back but after a few anxious moments nothing happened. "Shit!" she said and slammed the paper on the table.

"We need to try the whole perimeter of the property, maybe she didn't cover everywhere," Piper said and headed for the door.

"Or we could just wait till Leo and the others get worried about us," Phoebe suggested.

"Phoebe we have no idea what is going too happened not to mention something already attacked you," Piper said and headed out with them in tow.

They stepped outside and there was a heavy wait to the air that they could even feel on their chest. The full moon was replaced by thick cloud cover and flashing of light in the distance indicated a storm approaching.

"Perfect now it is officially creepy," Paige said as she followed Piper.

"You know we can see ghost and that may be what I saw it could be nothing," Phoebe said in hopes to put herself at ease.

Piper stopped and turned to face them," There is something I did not tell you guys, after talking to Savannah at my club I almost had an accident on the way home. I thought there was someone on the road and I had to swerve to avoid hitting her or it."

"And you're telling us that now?" Paige asks.

"It looked like the same person I saw out here," Piper replied.

"Um there is something I saw a few days ago," Paige said.

"Me too," Phoebe chimed in.

"There was an empty bottle of alcohol on the kitchen table, but it was something I drank years ago. When I ask Henry about it he said he never saw it," Paige said.

"When you had your drinking problem?" Piper asks.

"Yeah."

"Ok Phoebe what about your wonderful hallucinations?" Piper asks.

"Actually it was similar to what I saw a few moments ago," Phoebe replied.

"How is that even possible we just got here?" Piper said as she continued walking forward.

"Wait what about the invites do you think there was a spell on them?" Paige said while following Piper around some trees.

"There not withes at least I don't think they are," Piper replied.

"Oh god I left the invitation on my desk at home, you don't think it could affect Coop?" Phoebe asks and stopped walking.

Piper and Paige both did the same as the realization of what she said hit home. "Leo, shit we need to get home now!" she said as the thought of her husband or her sons hallucinating was a little too frightening.

They made a run for the outer property line but Paige was hit by the same force that Piper was and went flying backward. "Paige!" Phoebe said and helped her stand up. "Ok this isn't going to work," she said as Paige brushed herself off.

"Hay didn't these home have tunnels?" Piper asks.

"You mean for the underground railroad?" Phoebe replied.

"We need to get back to the house and look for a basement," Paige said and took off running behind Phoebe who was the fastest in the group. She was ahead of them when she felt the ground give way and she fell through the earth. She landed hard on a dirt ground as Piper and Paige yelled her name over head.

"Phoebe are you ok!" Piper asks as she carefully got to the edge to check on her.

Phoebe looked up from her back and took in a dust filled breath as the shock of the impact was fleeting. She coughed and rolled to her side while looking around into the darkness. "Phoebe!" Piper yelled again from the top.

"I'm ok," she replied through her coughs and could hear her sisters exhale from above her. "On the bright side I think I found the tunnels," she said as she could see pathways going to her left and right.

"I will look for a rope," Paige said and stood up but was froze in her spot when she heard a hideous hiss. "You have to be kidding me," she said when an alligator came into view with its mouth open.

"Paige what's wrong?" Pipers asks but then heard a hiss to her right, she turned to look at it while on her hands and knees and was now facing an alligator of her own.

"Guys what's going on?" Phoebe asks.

"Just the local wildlife," Piper replied but stayed still as Paige backed up to the edge of the hole.

"Are we hallucinating this?" Paige asks.

"I don't think so," Piper replied.

"Looks like we are joining Phoebe," Paige said and looked down into the hole.

"Phoebe move," Piper said as more alligator's came into the light of the moon.

"What?"

"Just move," Piper replied as she dug her hands into the ground and pressed her feet into the soft earth.

"Do you think they will follow us?" Paige asks as she too was getting ready to jump.

"God I hope not," Piper said and pushed herself forward as the alligator tried to take a bite of her leg but missed by inches as she fell down the hole with Paige falling after her. They both hit hard as Phoebe threw her hands up in the air," Now how are we going to get out?" she said as her sisters grunted and moved while getting up while the alligator's hissed from above. "Oh you did not say there was alligator's up there," Phoebe said as she helped them up.

"Sorry we will try to keep you clued in for now on," Piper replied as she dusted herself off.

"Looks like they are afraid of heights," Paige said and was glad they didn't chase them.

The alligator's backed away as a man came out of the shadows a ways from the hole.

"Good little alligator's," he said while tapping his walking stick on the ground. He was wearing a black top hat that has seen better days and an old black suit. "Now they go where I want," he said in a southern mixed with a little French accent.

Back down in the hole the sisters stood in the middle trying to debate where to go." No one say we should split up because I am not going anywhere alone," Phoebe said.

"I agree but we need to pick a path," Piper said as she put her hand to her stomach.

"Piper is everything ok?" Paige asks hoping she did not hurt herself when falling down.

"I am fine just hoping the little one would give me a hint," she replied and could feel no small spark that would indicate which way to go.

"We should go right they say when in a maze you should always go right," Phoebe said and headed for the path to her right.

"Remember guys we are having a tendency to see things so speak up so we can determine whether or not it is real," Piper said and took the lead with the rest in tow.

Back at the manner Leo was getting ready for bed in the bathroom. He was washing his face with soap and water as the steam from the shower early was still in the air. He wiped off the moisture from the medicine cabinet mirror and Gideon was standing there behind him. "No," he said and turned around while knocking over a glass that hit the floor and shattered. He stood motionless while his hart was moving blood through his body rapidly but no one was there. He exhaled and swallowed the accumulation of spit that sat in his mouth hard while his body was still shaking a bit. Leo shook his head as Wyatt opened the door to the bathroom because of the commotion he heard.

"Dad are you ok?"

Leo smiled at his son and picked him up while avoiding the broken glass," Yeah body I'm ok, you ready to go fishing tomorrow?" he asks as he sat him back down and patted his head.

"Yes we have never done that before, do you think there will be a lot of fish?"

"I hope so but it will be fun even if there isn't because we are also going camping," Leo replied as he pulled out some clothes for the trip.

"Mom hates camping," Wyatt said as Chris came in holding a small book and rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy will you read me a story?" Chris asks.

"Sure thing body just give me a minute," he replied and Chris struggled to get on the bed. Wyatt helped him up and Leo pulled out a suitcase.

To be continued…


	9. Things that go boo

Chapter 9

Things that go boo

The sisters have made one right turn after another but there was no change of scenery as they came around another corner.

"Well this sucks," Paige said as she marked the old stone wall with a rock to make a white mark.

"At least we found a torch because I can barely see anything," Phoebe said as she squinted her eyes to pierce the darkness.

"How convenient," Piper said as she stepped into a large opening with 5 tunnels entrances all around them," Oh goody more stupid tunnels."

"Maybe we should split up?" Phoebe asks but both her sisters were not happy about the suggestion.

"Sure and if we lose our minds at least we won't kill anyone," Paige said as something caught her eye down one of the tunnels. The light of the torch seem to make shadows move but it was a person and seemed to be brighter then the surroundings.

"Paige what is it?" Piper asks as she looked in the direction her baby sister was looking.

"I thought I saw something," she replied and shook her head.

Phoebe was too busy looking down another corridor to pay any attention to her sisters. She could see a dark shadowy mass moving against the walls as she stepped forward and into the tunnel. She was determined to find out what the hallucinations was and hoped that is what it was. It was like a dark mist that had no defined form or shape but would jolt from one side to the other. Her body was electric as all her hair stood up were ever it was free to do so as everything in her stomach was telling her to stay put, but her human nature was stronger. She stepped into the tunnel as the mass moved down the long dark hall.

"Phoebe?" Piper said when she finely noticed her sister's absence from their conversation. Her middle sister did not answer as a solid steel door slammed shut, cutting off Phoebe from them."Phoebe!" she yelled while pounding on the impenetrable door.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled from the other side as she too pounded.

"Stand back!" Piper yelled as she handed the torch to Paige and tried to blow up the door out of instinct but nothing happened and she through her hands up in frustration," Dammit!"

"Its ok we will just find a way to her," Paige said as Piper started to pace the room.

"Paige she has no light she can't see anything," Piper said as Phoebe put her ear to the cold steel and could make out some of the words.

"Guys just find a way too me!" Phoebe yelled but she really wanted to have their powers right about now. Piper walked over and put her ear to the steel while pressing her hands against it. "Phoebe Remember things you see down here may not be real ok," she said.

"Ok but what if they are because I'm starting to think this is a bad bad evil plan," she said and put her arms around herself and now wished she was more warmly dressed.

"I know honey but on the bright side you know how to fight hand to hand and right now that is all we have, just stay put."

"Ok please hurry it is freezing down here," Phoebe replied and turned away from the door and into blackness. There was no light at all as she slid down the steel and decided to close her eyes. "At least I can't see stuff if my eyes are closed," she thought.

"I love you," Piper said and Phoebe said it back.

Paige handed Piper the torch and they went down the tunnel closest to the one Phoebe was locked behind.

It was early morning as Leo and the boys were heading to the camping ground. He could not get the image of Gideon out of his head as he drove down the dark isolated road. Leo looked into the review mirror and Wyatt had his head leaning against the window and was clearly asleep, while Chris was swinging his feet back and forth as he held a styrofoam container in his little hands. Inside the container was their bait for fishing but Chris has already named the worms and Leo knew they would probably not using calling to be using them. He smile at his two sons and was thankful that they were healthy, happy and alive considering that Gideon tried to kill them both. Leo gripped the staring wheel hard as his rage was fuming inside him and he wished he could kill him over again. He also felt bad for depriving Piper that vengeance but she knew that Chris and Wyatt were fine and Gideon was dead.

"Are we almost there daddy?" Chris asks from the back seat.

"Almost," Leo replied and was glad his son took him out of his own mind for the moment.

"How big are the fish?"

"They are as big as you," Leo replied and smiled when his son's eyes widened. "Just kidding Chris, but I hope we get some we can cook."

"Mommy is the best cook ever," Chris said and nodded.

"She sure is," Leo said as Wyatt started to stir." Hay sleepy head."

"Are we almost there?" Wyatt asks as he stretched.

"We are here," Leo said as he pulled into the camp ground.

Wyatt looked outside the window and could see the lake while Leo parked the car. It was still and calm as the full moon reflected on top of it like glass. "Why do we have to be here so early?" Wyatt asks as Leo helped him out of the car.

"Early bird gets the worm," he replied and Chris held the container close to him as he was afraid for his new pets.

"Daddy what does that mean?" Chris asks as Leo helped him out of his car seat.

"It means we get a head start before other people show up," Leo replied. "Wyatt watch your brother while I get out the camping gear and don't go near the water."

"Ok Dad, come on Chris lets go sit near the fire," Wyatt replied and took his brothers hand as Chris put the container under his arm to keep it from falling.

"There is no fire," Chris said noticing the lack of flame.

"I know but it is where they will be one," Wyatt replied and had Chris sit on a log as Leo got out the gear.

"Where is everybody?" Chris asks as the lack of people made him uncomfortable.

"In bed were we should be," Wyatt replied as Leo put the gear down and smiled at the lake.

"Isn't it beautiful boys?"

"Daddy can I have my flash light?" Chris asks as he was a little scared of the dark.

"Sure thing buddy," Leo replied and pulled it out of the bag and then handed it to his smiling son. Once the light came on he immediately felt a calming as he pointed to the ground and around him. "It will be morning soon so Wyatt help me set up the tent."

"OK dad," Wyatt replied and helped his father.

Back in Louisiana Piper and Paige were running through the tunnels trying to get to Phoebe.

"We need to find a better way because this is not working," Piper said as she stopped in the middle of the tunnel.

"If we were gofers this would not be a problem," Paige said.

Piper saw something run past them in the corner of her eye down the hall and into another tunnel. It was the same thing she has been seeing for the last few days and now she wanted to know what it was," That's it," she said and made a run for it trying to chase either a hallucination or a person.

"Piper wait!" Paige yelled behind her but felt her feet go light and her body go weightless for a moment before she fell through the floor but managed to grab hold of a vine. "Piper Help!"

The oldest sister stopped her pursuit and turned around to head back but the same steel door that shut on Phoebe shut on her. "NO!" she yelled and pounded on the door. Paige pulled on the old vine and managed to pull herself up and to safety. She rolled on her back getting her breath back but was also in complete darkness as Piper had the torch. "Paige!" she heard her name being called by a frantic sister.

"I'm ok!" she yelled back and could feel her arms burn from the workout she just gave them while standing up. She used the stone wall to guide her to the door and rested her ear on the steel. "I'm ok but I have no light," she said.

"Paige I'm sorry I shouldn't have ran like that," Piper said as she felt the familiar twitch of guilt.

"Its ok Piper just find a way out and get help," Paige said as she had no choice but to stay put.

"Ok be careful and I love you," Piper said and turned around and realization that they are separate. "Stay calm," she whispered and walked forward.

Phoebe still had her eyes closed but that task was becoming harder as she could hear noises from down the tunnel. Sometimes it was growling or whispers sometimes it was breathing and scratches. She tried to write it off as being her very active imagination but the darkness her eyelids offer was starting to get brighter like there was a light coming from somewhere. "Piper?" she thought and opened her eyes. A face was right in front of hers and it made her press herself against the steel door.

"You're the one who made me this way, you made me take back evil you sentence me to hell," The face said with venom as its black eyes reflected her frozen face. Its voice was so familiar that it sent a chill up her spine and fear through her body. "No its not real," she said and closed her eyes tight but she could still feel the hot breath on her skin. "Go away you're not real!" she yelled but was answered with a small wicket laugh. She could see her eyelids go dark again and knew it was gone but she also knew she needed to get out. "Why Cole couldn't it be anyone else but him?" she said and stood up and used the wall to guide her.

Piper ran down a hallway and stopped when she saw the person she has been seeing. The women's back was turned and her clothes were tethered and bloody. Her long dark hair was tangled and messy.

"Hay I know your probably not real but turn around anyway," Piper said and stood her ground.

"You left me Piper I was not dead you buried me alive and never came back to save me. They took me to hell and you never came for me," the woman said with a mixture of hate and sadness.

Piper could almost recognized the voice but it was so raggedy," Who are you?" she asks not sure if she wanted the answer.

Paige could see a light at the end of the tunnel and snorted at the irony, "Its not real or it could be Piper," she said as she came into a room. There was a table with a bottle of vodka on it lit up light some kind of valuable piece of art work. She was so thirsty and could not help but lick her lips at the quenching substance. She shook her head and started to walk past it but a voice stopped her.

"You let them hurt me, you let them take me, all because you wanted a drink, all because your were drunk," a young woman about 17 said.

Paige put her hand to her stomach as she recognized the girl and the memory of what happened was like a living nightmare. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry," she said as tears rolled down her face.

"Prue," Piper whispered as the name was almost too much to say as the woman turned to face her. Prue's face was so pale and scared her body was thin and beaten.

"I wanted to get you alone away from them because you and I have unfinished business Piper," Prue said as she pulled out a knife from her tattered jeans.

"This isn't real," Piper said and closed her eyes tight but could hear Prue walking towards her.

To be continued…


	10. The Acheron

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews everyone you are keeping me going. It is going to get real intense now and much darker as they step into the unbelievable. This isn't Alice anymore, he he.

Chapter 10

The Acheron

Prue continued to walk towards Piper as she gripped the blood stained knife in her hand. She was trembling and her eyes were filled with confusion but intent.

"Prue please go away you're not real," Piper said with a dry mouth.

"You betrayed me Piper I did everything to save you and you did nothing to save me," Prue said as she was now face to face with her.

Piper's body shook from the cold and fear as her eyes stayed closed. "No, this isn't real," she kept saying while moving her head back and forth.

"Oh god Piper I'm sorry I am so sorry, they are trying to turn me they have been for years but I keep fighting them," Prue whimpered as she dropped the knife and placed her hands on Piper's tear stained face. "Look at me please I am real Piper please don't abandon me I need you," she said as her lips quivered.

Piper could no longer keep her eyes closed as she felt the cold touch of Prue and the pleas were too much to bear. "Prue," she said as hallucinations don't usually come with physical contact.

"Yes its me I don't know what brought you here but you need to get out and help me get out," she replied and took her hand with the torch in it," Your light is going out," she said and looked for another torch.

"I don't understand how is this possible?" Piper asks as she followed her but was still not completely convinced that she was real.

"I never moved on I just ended up here in darkness," Prue replied and found a torch. "Here relight the fire."

Piper did what Prue asks but her hands were shaking so hard the Prue had to hold them still. "I tried to use the lost witch spell but it did not work," she said as the fire went to full strength.

"Magic does not exist here and technically I am a spirit so that is why it didn't work," Prue replied and hugged her. "I missed you so much and I am so glad you're here."

"Prue I don't know I just don't know," Piper said and could not hold back on hugging her in return.

"I understand why you're not sure this place plays tricks on you. I was not sure if it was you either and on the road I saw you driving, sorry I almost made you wreck," Prue said and smiled while tears came down her face.

"How did you get on the road?" Piper asks and started to back away.

"Honestly I don't know, I was here and then I was on the road but I recognized your jeep I can't believe you still have that thing," Prue replied.

"How long have you been here and how would you even know considering it is just darkness," Piper asks as her guard was still up.

"At first I didn't but I started marking a wall with lines that I could feel and I guess its been at least 8 years," Prue replied and then ran her hands through her messy hair," 8 years god Piper I just want to go home I just want to see mom and Grams," she said and started to sob heavily. Piper stood there not sure what to do, " Could it be her, it sounded like her it would explain why we have never seen her after she died but wouldn't Grams or mom tell her she never came to them?" Piper thought and watched as Prue went to her knees. She wanted it to be her but the pain she was going through and has gone through made her heart break. Piper decided to test her hallucination or demon buy asking questions only she would know.

"Prue who was your first love?"

"What?"

"Who was your first love," Piper replied as she stood still.

"Andy why?"

"Where did I keep my stash of cookies so Phoebe would not eat them all?" Piper asks.

"A doll that mom gave you, Phoebe was always creeped out by it because the head fell off and that is where you put the cookies," Prue replied and looked at her confused.

"Oh god," Piper said and went to her knees holding her chest. It was her all this time she has been stuck here alone and frightened. "I'm sorry Prue if I would have known," she cried out.

Prue smiled as tears of happiness instead of pain were now on her face. "They said you would never come, they said I would never leave here for eternity. I knew you prove them wrong," Prue said and hugged her again and let Piper's warm body take away the cold she has felt for years.

"Phoebe and Paige are lost we need to find them," Piper said and stood up while wiping her face.

"Paige who is Paige?" Prue asks as she stood up as well.

"Well that is a long story but the short of it, she is our sister."

"What?" Prue asks as she blinked repeatedly.

"Remember Sam and mom's affair, well out came a baby," Piper said and started walking forward.

"Ok that's a little of a surprise," Prue said and then got in front of Piper.

"Wait there is only one way out but I can't seem to get to the end. I heard them talking about it but they said only a soul in limbo could guide a living one through it," Prue said.

"Who is they?" Piper asks.

"Demons I assume, I don't think this is the underworld I think it's something else," Prue replied and took Piper's torch so she could show her something that was in front of them.

"It seems like hell to me," Piper said as she stayed close to her lost sister.

"No I think it's limbo that might explain how I was able to get to the road. Limbo is the in between and sometimes people can pass over."

"So demons took your soul and brought you here?" Piper asks but her voice was filled with concern as the thought of that happening to anyone was terrifying.

"I think so, sometimes it sucks to be a witch," Prue said and snorted a little.

The more Prue talked the more she seemed like her older sister but she was still not comfortable as they came to a large door. It was made of iron and was heavily carved and looked like something from the ancient times. On top were three men pushing down on something and on the sides were carved with other figures. It resembled something you would see in Greece as naked bodies were either floating on clouds or fire. Because it was all one color it was hard to tell. And right above the door was the thinking man statue by Auguste Rodin. The doors themselves also had figures coming out of the iron some were human and some were creatures. It was then that she recognized the door and she could not help but step back. "Prue we can't go in there," she said as Prue put her hand on the door.

"Piper we don't have a choice, its the only way out and I'm guessing that Phoebe and Paige are already inside," Prue said and tried to push but it would not budge. "I need your help."

"That is the gate to Dante's inferno," Piper said and stood there hoping this was a hallucination.

"I know but don't worry I am not condemned and you are not dead, we just need to get through it," Prue said and took Piper's hand.

"I don't know why they call it a comedy there is nothing funny about this place," Piper said as she let Prue guide her to the door.

"Piper please I don't want to stay here, I'm dying," she said and looked into Piper's eyes.

It took everything she had to start pushing as the thought of losing her again was too much. They both pushed hard on the iron doors and they opened into a vast cavern. Piper remembered some of the poem and read off the Latin phrase on the top of the door before entering.

Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate.

Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.

"Prue we shouldn't do this," Piper said as she stopped before completely entering.

"Piper I know you're scared, so am I but we need to go and save them," Prue said and pushed her through. The door shut behind them causing a echo of iron and steel to bounce off the walls of the cavern. They both walked down to a river where a man was standing by a boat. He was wearing a tunic that was barely covering him and had a forked tail with yellow eyes.

"This is no place for the living," he said and looked hard at Piper as souls walked past her and onto the boat. "Don't crowd to one side your only make it tip," he said and hit a man in the back with his long wood paddle.

"Charon I am her guide," Prue said and hoped he would fall for it.

"Then you should pay the toll," he said and put out is hand. Prue looked at Piper as she had no money to give him. Piper started digging through her pockets and luckily found two quarters and hoped it was enough. "Here," she said and put it in his hand. He put the two quarters in his mouth and bit down with sharp pointy teeth. "Good you may come," he said and moved out of the way so they could get on. The others had their heads down and looked defeated, broken and lost. They were leaving limbo and going someplace much darker much worse, while the other souls were pursued by wasps and hornets that continually sting them while maggots and other such insects drink their blood and tears. Prue and Piper kept their mouths closed as they crossed the river. "Piper was still not sure if this was all in her mind and she was unconscious somewhere or if this was real. Maybe it was another version of hell but either way it was not going to be pleasant. After a short trip they arrive on the other side were a man that stands 10 feet tall is looking over the souls that have also came off the boat. It was the serpentine Minos who sentences each soul to one of the lower nine circles by wrapping his tail around himself a corresponding number of times. When Prue and Piper stepped before him he did not move his tail but instead looked puzzled. "I have no sentence for you, for one is not dead and one is not condemned," he said as he looked down on them.

"I am her guide, for she has lost her way," Prue said and held onto Piper's trembling hand.

"I see, then enter at your own risk," he said and rapped his tail around him self-9 times.

"The ninth Circle, why are we going there Prue that is for the worst offenders?" Piper asks as she felt herself go weightless and everything went black.

To be continued…

A/N:

Will Cole be Phoebe's guide through the inferno and what about Paige's new hallucination or friend? What circle will they go to first and is this even real or a deadly trap? Leo, Henry and Coop have their own battles to contend with before they realize their wife's are in serious danger.

What to see what the gate looks like? Check out my profile for the url.


	11. I Put A Spell On You

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews and if you want to listen to the song 'I put a spell on you' go to my profile and click on the url.

Chapter 11

I Put A Spell On You

The walls were so cold and jagged as Phoebe used her hands to feel her way. She could not get the image of Cole out of her head, "What the hell did he mean I condemned him to hell?" she said as she heard footsteps behind her," Where are my sisters?" she said trying to block out the noises that were intensifying around her. She felt a cold breeze brush against her arm and then she could hear someone crying a few feet in front of her. It sounded like a man and was a welcoming change compared to the growling and scratches that have been following her since she left the steel door. "People would pay good money for these kinds of hallucinations," Phoebe said as a light began to shine in the distance. It eliminated the whole tunnel and she could now see who was crying. Cole was rocking back and forth while his hands were holding his face as he was in an upward fetal position. She stopped for a moment as the fact that this was probably not real made this scene easier to handle. The man that ripped her life apart many years ago was now clearly lost and childlike in his appearance. She bit her lower lip and was uneasy about approaching but decided to use the light to her advantage and look around for a way out.

"Phoebe?" Cole said as he removed his hands and looked up at her when she tried to pass. She stopped and closed her eyes tight as she held her stomach.

"You're not real Cole," she said and tried to step forward again.

"They said you would not believe I was real I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I haven't seen anyone for a long time and I was angry at you. Phoebe I am sorry please don't go," Cole said and used the wall to help him stand. He was bear chested but bore the marks of many scars and dirt mixed with perspiration.

"I need to get out of here Cole, so unless you're a useful hallucination I don't want to talk to you," Phoebe replied and looked upon him. His face had streaks were the tears ran down and cut grooves into the dirt. His pants were torn and bloody while his once strong body was now pale and slumped in defeat.

"Please help me I don't know why I am here," he said and stepped towards her but she backed away from him.

Phoebe has had enough of this hallucination and decided to confront it head on. "Dammit Cole you know why you are here, you kill people, you tried to kill me and my sisters so don't expect pity or sympathy," she said as her body shook from rage. Cole's body slumped even more and he looked down as the tears came again.

"I know I have wronged you and if I could make it up I would," he said and then his eyes brightened and he looked up at her. "Maybe I can, I think I can get you out but we will need to go through a gate," he said and tried to smile but it seemed painful.

"Cole you're not real I am just talking to myself," she said and ran her hands through her hair as her frustration was mounting.

"Hallucinations can't do physical contact," he said and put his hand on her cheek. She could feel his touch, the familiar and wonderful touch that made her feel so calm and loved. She loved Coop but he never made her feel this way. She tried to fight back the tears as her hart pounded faster as he moved in closer. "Cole stop please," she whimpered.

"I never stopped loving you and whenever I lost hope I would think of our time together, I would get lost in those memories and it would bring light to the darkness. I betrayed your love, your compassion and your trust and for that I deserve this place."

Phoebe opened her eyes and looked deep into his were she found something that no hallucination could mimic, truth was there and he meant what he said. "Cole where are we?" she asks as that fact he may be real was hitting her hard.

"I think it's limbo but I am not sure," he replied and took his hand away from her cheek.

"Well it definitely feels like something and limbo would fit," she said as she wiped her face.

"I can help you get out but it will be difficult," he said and started walking forward as the light followed him. She looked around for the source but it seemed to be generating from him. She always thought he was her beacon of light when she was lost or in danger before he became the source. She could not help but smile at that as she followed him. If he was not real maybe this hallucination would actually help her get out but if it wasn't then it could be a trap. She was conflicted, on one hand she wanted it to be real to maybe help him move on, but on the other she was terrified of the trap that this could be.

"Over here," he said and stood in front of a heavily carved iron gate. She recognized it immediately as her studies in mythology that was required in college was now actually paying off. "Dante's Inferno," she said as all the air escaped her lungs.

"It's the only way out I think, I can hear demons talking sometimes and they said that they would try to escape but they are condemned and would be sentenced the minute they entered. But spirits in limbo can enter as a guide to the living," he said and pushed on the door.

"Cole we can't go in there," she said as she stood her ground.

"Phoebe you will be fine and I am in limbo so it should work," he said and put his hand out for her to take hold. She hesitated for a moment and then rolled her eyes as she looked behind her into the darkness," Shit," she said through her teeth and realized the only way to go was forward.

"Ok but this is going to be one hell of a boat ride," she said referring to Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory part when they go done the tunnel. Phoebe and Cole stepped through the gate and met the vast cavern with a river cutting through the center. They made their way down the embankment and met the same man that Piper and Prue met just moments before.

"I am busy today," he said while looking at the two as souls walked past them. Phoebe could feel their pain and it was hard to keep her self-standing as she instinctively leaned against Cole.

"Phoebe are you ok?" he asks while holding her up.

"Yeah just a lot of emotions right now," she said and was able to regain her composure as she has learned to control the power. "Wait how do I still have that?" she said as Cole looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Nothing," she replied not wanting to give too much away at the moment.

"You are her guide?" Charon asks while looking at Cole.

"Yes."

"Pay or leave," Charon said while holding out his hand.

Phoebe dug around in her pockets and found a dollar bill. "Here," she said and handed it to him. Charon held it up to the dim light between his fingers and then pulled on both ends as the money snapped but stayed intact. "You pay better than the last," he said.

"Wait have you brought someone else through recently?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes now get on," he replied and pointed to the boat.

"Did she have long dark hair or red?"

"Dark Brown now get on," he replied clearly showing his frustration for her disobeying his first-order.

"Piper," Phoebe said under her breath and felt relieved that she might be doing the right thing. Both of them got on the boat as the other souls did the same. She knew where they were going and knew these people were going to be sentenced for eternity. She felt for them but also new that these people committed grave injustices to others, not for petty little things but for things that killed, hurt or destroy lives. Then again they could all just be a hallucination as Dante's Inferno was basically fiction and a poem. The ride was quiet except for the moans and sobbing of the souls that had hornets and maggots eating off them. She wanted to vomit but managed to keep her contents contained in her stomach for the time being. They arrived at the other end where Minos was using his tail to determine the level to send the souls as Phoebe and Cole now stood before him.

"There are a lot of lost souls today," he said.

"I am her guide," Cole said and held Phoebe's hand.

"I see," Minos said and started rapping his tail around himself eight times. Phoebe could not understand why they were going so deep into the Inferno but was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt a strong wind that came in burst from above. She looked up and saw a winged monster having three heads and three conjoined bodies, three mixed natures: human, bestial, and reptilian.

"Geryon take them to the eighth Circle," he said and the creature landed so they could get on. Phoebe just shook her head out of amazement of what she was seeing. It was just like the book and if this was a movie she would have loved it, but this was real or a really bad trip and fear of what may be coming was making the experience less enjoyable. They both climbed aboard Geryon on his back and he took flight. These circles can be reached only by descending a vast cliff that seemed to go on forever and Phoebe held on for dear life along with Cole. She was trying to remember what the sins was that would cause anyone to be sentenced to the eighth Circle, but the flight was too fast as the wind whipped through her hair and took the oxygen out of her lungs for her to concentrate. They landed above a span of bridges that crossed ten stitches of stone. The light here was so dim and the air thick with despair and hopelessness as they got off their ride.

"The fraudulent, those guilty of deliberate, knowing evil—are located in a circle named Malebolge ("Evil Pockets"), divided into ten Bolgie," Geryon said and then took flight leaving them to go on without him.

"We have to walk down don't we?" Phoebe asks as it was hard to breathe as sweat beaded on her forehead, but she wasn't hot she was cold and the mixture of temperature was making her feel nauseous.

"I guess so, Phoebe stay close to me ok I have no idea what is going to happen," Cole said and they started down the embankment heading for the first Bolgie.

"No arguments here," she said and held his hand while smiling at him as his strong grip made her feel safe and secure.

They walked onto the first bridge and Phoebe stopped to look down where people were walking in separate lines in opposite directions while being whipped by demons. "I remember this, it's the Panderers and seducers," she said as the sound of flesh being hit by the whips was ear piercing while people screamed. She could feel the physical pain and the emotional but she was able to block it out as Cole took her hand.

"Come on Phoebe the quicker we get through this, the quicker we get out," Cole said and she started walking again. The underworld has nothing on this place, this was a true hell and was glad that this was only fiction but maybe they never saw this deep before. There was a lot going through her mind as they cross the bridge and headed for the second one that seems so far away. She looked up and could not see any stars or clouds all she saw was blackness and the only light was from torches that the demons held. It was odd to have a former demon guiding her through hell but she was used to odd and the ironic as she looked straight ahead," I wonder were Piper is and I hope she has a guide," she thought and then started looking down the ditch again hoping that she was not down there. But Piper was alive like her and they could not hurt them at least she hoped. "Paige I wonder if Paige is here?" she said.

"I don't know but probably and don't worry they are alive like you, so they should be fine," Cole said and squeezed her hand a little tighter in hopes to comfort her.

Lila and savanna drove up to the house and had to stop because of the large hole in the drive way. They both got out and walked up to the hole.

"What happened?" Savanna asks as she put her hand to her chest.

"I don't know we should go in and check on them," Laila said and they ran to the house.

Savanna opened the door and the radio turned on by itself and was playing I put a spell on you. They both ran to it as it was blaring through the house. "Turn it off," Laila said as she covered her ears. Savanna tried but the power button was not working and she unplugged it but it continued playing.

"I always liked this song," a man said behind them.

"What have you done to them, we never agreed to this?" Laila yelled.

The man laughed softly and then walked forward with his walking gain to his side. "No one ever agrees to this," he replied and put the cane in front of him while the music continues to play.

"What are you doing?" Savanna asks nervously.

"Taking care of loose ends," he said and moved the top of the silver head of the cane to the side and then blew some dust into their face as he covered his mouth with a handkerchief. Both women coughed and tried to clear their throats as the powdery substance absorbed of their skin. He stepped away and sat down on the couch and pulled out three small roughly made dolls from his pocket as the women stumbled around the house as they muscles were going limp and slowly becoming paralyzed. The man mouthed the lyrics of the song as he put the dolls on the coffee table in front of him in a line. Savanna was trying to make it to the door but fell short as the man tapped his cane on the ground and the double door slammed shut and he smiled wide as the struggling of the two women became quiet as they lay motionless on the floor. He then took a flask out of his upper pocket and poured what looked like blood on the dolls and said something in a different language. He then leaned back and lit a cigar while the house grew dark even though the sun was rising and the music continues to play.

Meanwhile Coop was coming home from taking his daughters to day care and school so he could take care of some of his charges. He put his keys on the table as Phoebe preferred him taking the kids in the car instead of using magical means of transportation. She was becoming more like Piper in wanting a normal life for them and Coop understood as he wanted the same. His phone start playing that song and he blew it off as Phoebe was the one who did the ring tones and he could not help but laugh a little. He looked up into the mirror before answering it over the top of the table that was against the wall and could see a woman standing behind him wearing a scarf around her head with sunglasses on. He turned quickly and knew her as he gripped the table.

"Medusa?" he said and looked away.

"Hello Coop remember me, you made him fall in love with me and then he raped me and of course I was blamed and cursed for eternity!" she said while she tightened her fist.

"I'm sorry I never meant for that to happen," he said looking away from her and found he could not hart away. He ran for the front door and opened it just as she took off her scarf and her sunglasses. Coop opened the door as his landlord was standing there with a birthday card for Piper, but before coop could do anything he was turning to stone as he saw the reflection of Medusa in his eyes before they glazed over. Her hair was made of snakes and her eyes were a beautiful aqua green. Coop did not waste any time and fled the house as she yelled for him.

"I will kill you Coop for everything you did to me!" she yelled as the door shut.

Leo was starting breakfast as the radio turned on and started playing that song, "What the hell?" he said and laughed a little as he went to turn it off while the kids looked at it oddly.

"Daddy turn it off," Chris said as he did not like it.

"I got it Chris," Leo said and tried to accommodate his son's wishes but it would not turn off. Now he was getting concerned as Wyatt stood up and did also not like the song. "Dad why won't it turn off?"

"I don't know Wyatt its probably just a short," he said and then pulled out the batteries but it just kept playing. Now he was concerned that they might be something else going on here. He looked at the lake as Chris got close to Wyatt and held his hand. Leo then ran to the lake and tossed it in but the music played muffled as it sank to the bottom.

Chris looked to his side and the ground was breaking a few feet in front of him. The cracks got larger as something was trying to break through, "Wyatt!" Chris yelled as he held the Styrofoam container close to him and he moved behind his brother.

"What is it Chris?" Wyatt asks.

Leo could not understand why the music continues playing even though it was becoming more distant by the second. He then heard his son yell and he turned round from the shoreline," Chris!" he yelled as fear rose in him that they were being attacked and he tried to move forward, but felt something grab his leg causing him to fall flat on his stomach.

The ground opened up in a giant worm with thousands of sharp teeth rose out of the hole." Daddy!" Chris yelled but Wyatt did not see the worm. "Chris its ok the radio was broken that's all," Wyatt said and tried to calm his brother.

Leo turned around and saw a pale hand holding onto his leg and then another one grabed hold and started to pull. "Shit," he said and tried to pull himself away, "Paige!" he yelled but she did not come as his eyes widened when a head came out of the once still lake. It was Gideon and he was almost pure white as he smiled at Leo. "I will get your babies," he said.

"Over my dead body," Leo said with venom as he kicked Gideon in the face and caused him to let go. He got to his feet and ran as Wyatt was trying to keep Chris from running off.

At the same time Henry was stuck in a traffic jam when his radio kicked on and plays the song. "What the hell?" he said and tried to turn the channel but it would not budge. He then tried to turn it off and again it would not cease its playing. "Ok that's not good," he said as his hart started pounding. He then decided to turn the car off hoping it was just a short but it did not turn off. He then looked in the rearview mirror and could see someone sitting there, someone he knew from a long time ago. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself but then felt a forearm go around his neck and squeeze, pressing him against the seat and choking him. He opened his eyes and could see the person clearly in the mirror," How?" he said through gasp as the music played on while he struggled to get free.

To be continued…


	12. Deep Dark Secret

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 12

Deep Dark Secret

Paige stood still as the teenager's face changed from rage to sadness and Paige's hart sank as her lower lip quivered. She shook her head back and forth in attempts to remove the hallucination but it would not go away. "You're not real," Paige said and backed away from both the bottle and the girl. She had shoulder length blondish hair and light blue eyes as her once beautiful prom dress was torn near her chest and the center was split open as if someone just grabbed both ends and ripped upwards.

"Paige please I'm sorry for what I said but I don't know where I am and I can't get out," she pleaded while stepping forward and stretching out her hand. Her face was cut and bruised and her lip swollen as she reached for Paige. The charmed one continued to back away and shook her head while covering her mouth," It can't be you," she said through sobs," Your dead."

"What?" the girl said and stopped her approach as her body started to shake.

"Lisa your dead you killed yourself," Paige replied as she remembered what happened to her.

It was many years ago when she had her drinking problem and it was more than just a nuisance. It started after her parents died when she was a senior in high school. She and Lisa were best friends and Lisa talked Paige into going to the prom but of course Paige brought Jack Daniels with her. Lisa and some friends went to an abandoned building outside the city so they could drink in peace. Paige was already drunk but Lisa was just starting and having fun for the most part. Things went terribly wrong but Paige only remembers snippets of things from that night. She remembered Lisa yelling for help and how she was too drunk to even care or react to her cries for help. She passed out and when she awoke there were empty bottles everywhere and most of the people were gone. Paige stumbled around while holding her head until she heard some noises in another part of the building. She made her way to them and saw Lisa tied to a post and bleeding badly as her so called boyfriend was passed out on top of her naked. Lisa was ripped to shreds at school and everyone said she deserved it or was asking for it. It killed Paige to know that she could have stopped it and she did hear her cry for help. Paige never forgave herself for letting that happen to her but most of all she was drunk when Lisa called one night and wanted to talk. Paige fell asleep before Lisa could even say a few words that was also the night she killed herself. Paige found out the next day that her best friend was found in the river by someone out for a jog. It was the day Paige almost killed herself out of guilt but her teacher saved her and helped her stop drinking.

"Paige please help me," Lisa said as she went to her knees.

"I am sorry Lisa that I did not help you then but this is not real," Paige said.

"They said you would not believe me and I don't want to stay here," Lisa said as she covered her face and cried.

"Who said I would not believe you?" Paige asks as she was curious now.

"I don't know I think demons I hear them sometimes, Paige what is limbo?" Lisa asks and looked up.

Paige could no longer stand back and approached her lost friend. After many years of being a witch she has seen a lot and limbo was not so far-fetched. Maybe she was real, maybe Paige was getting a second chance to help her and maybe that is where she was. "Lisa I can help you," she said and put her hand out to hold hers. If this was a hallucination then she should just go right through her, but she instead felt a cold hand and her stomach tightened. "Oh god you're real," she whimpered and then hugged her. Lisa hugged her back and they both just let loose a sea of tears.

"We need to get you out of here," Paige said and helped her stand up.

"Thank you will I see mom and dad again?" she asks while wiping her face.

"Yes sweetie you will," she replied as she knew that with magic anything was possible.

"I think I know a way out I heard them talking about a gate but a person in limbo can go there if they are a guide to a living person. Are you alive Paige?"

"Last time I checked," Paige replied and let Lisa walk ahead of her. Paige grabbed a torch off the wall that was lit and they arrived in front of a gate. "Lisa this is not a good place for you or me to go," Paige said as she knew the gate from her teaching at magic school.

"It is the only way but I can't open it," she said and motioned Paige over to her.

Paige stood there for a moment but she needed to move forward and find her sisters but most of all she needed to help Lisa. She still was unsure if this was real or fake but she never told Piper or Paige about this and really never told anyone, so if it was a demon then he or she was really good. She made her way to the gate and pushed along with Lisa. It was the same trip the Piper and Phoebe made before her and after talking to Charon and giving him money she found out that they both have been here. Paige felt a sense of relief that she was doing the right thing and went onto the boat. They arrived on the other side and in front of Minos who rolled his eyes and used his tail to indicate the level they would begin in.

"The Third Circle," Paige said and tried to remember what sins were there.

Paige felt her self being transported and was now facing a three headed beast that was not happy about her being there.

"Paige help me," Lisa said as she picked up putrid smelling mud and started putting it into the beast mouth while the other heads snapped at her. Paige almost vomited as she scooped up the mud with her hands and did the same as Lisa. It was like peanut butter stuck to the roof of its mouths and tried used its feet to get it out, but it could not and they were able to pass. After getting some distance and finding a path to walk on that was not covered with the mud, Paige put her hands to her knees to catch her breath.

"Cerberus," Paige said and then put her hands on her hips while she walked around a little.

"What?" Lisa said as she had her hands on the top of her head while breathing heavily.

"He guards the gluttons," Paige replied as she looked around. People were stuck in the mud and tried to free themselves but would get exhausted and sink back down. The smell was overwhelming and having her mouth open was not a position she wanted it to be in. Paige knew that this level was not just about overindulgence but also about addiction and now she was getting worried. It seemed too much of a coincidence to start here and she was now on her guard as they walked forward. Icy rain came down on her head and she could not help but shiver as it felt like small needles hitting her skin. Lisa was walking ahead and seemed to be more focused on getting out then looking around. Paige could only think that if she did not break free of her addiction that she would have ended up here. She tried to feel bad for these people who were vomit on themselves because the mud was vile and had god knows what in it. Their faces were so strained and tired but if they did not keep moving, they would sink. "Why don't they just give up?" Paige asks and Lisa turned around.

"It will just start again and they do not know that it will," Lisa replied as she waited for Paige to catch up.

"They think they are still alive?" Paige asks.

"Yes for eternity," Lisa answered and started walking again.

Paige wanted to take in a deep breath but the thought of sucking in that vile air made her sick." Do we need to go through all the other circles?" she asks.

"I don't know Paige I hope not," Lisa said and seemed to know where she was going, which did not help Paige's suspicions of her.

Leo arrived at the house after a long drive back, both Wyatt and Chris were unable to orb and he could not reach Piper or her sisters. He did manage to get ahold of Henry who was speaking very fast about someone who was supposed to be dead that tried to kill him in his car but got away. Coop was also on his way to the house but did not say what attacked him.

"Go sit over there boys," Leo said and both his sons sat down on the couch next to each other. Chris was still in shock over the giant worm and could not understand why no one else saw it. He still clinches the Styrofoam container close to him. It was then he could see Piper in him, he was protective of his new pets even though the much larger version of them tried to eat him. He would talk to them telling them it was going to be ok that he would keep them safe. Wyatt was more concerned about not having his powers and especially his shield and kept his brother close to him. He was also protective of his family and in that he could see himself.

"Leo what the hell is going on?" Henry asks as he walked through the door.

"We have no power, not even Wyatt," Leo replied as Coop walked in after Henry.

"I can't do anything none of my powers work," Coop said as Leo passed the room.

"Let's not panic we just need to find someone who can do the lost witch spell," Leo said but the fact the Gideon could still be out there terrified him.

"Maybe one of your former charges?" Coop asks.

"Yeah I think I still have some numbers, keep an eye on them please," Leo said and ran upstairs.

"Hay guys you ok?" Coop asks as he sat next to them.

"I want mommy," Chris replied.

"I know buddy but she is busy right now but we are going to get them home," Coop said as Henry was making a phone call to his baby sister.

"Ok they are being taken care of, what about your kids?" Henry said as he hung up the phone.

"They are safe," he replied but after Leo told them about the giant worm over the phone, they were not sure.

"I can't get through to her at all," Henry said as he tossed his phone on the love seat.

"Henry please stay calm," Coop said as the boys were clearly getting frightened.

"Sorry," he said and sat down as Leo came back down with some papers.

"Ok I found someone who can help us and she is on her way," Leo said and sat in between his sons. He needed to be close to them in case that basterd showed up again.

"So we wait it out?" Coop asks.

"Yeah I guess its no different than when they go demon hunting," Coop said and tried to smile but everyone could tell it was forced.

Back in the Inferno Piper was being shaken by Prue.

"Piper wake up."

"What happened?" Piper asks as she still felt a little nauseous and dizzy.

"You fainted when we started to fly on Geryon," Prue replied and helped her stand.

"I forgot I hate to fly," she said and took in her new surroundings and she sees the ninth circle is ringed by classical and Biblical giants. The giants are standing on a ledge above the ninth circle of Hell so that from the Malebolge they are visible from the waist up. They include Nimrod, as well as Ephialtes (who with his brother Otus tried to storm Olympus during the Gigantomachy), Briareus, Tityos, and Typhon. The giant Antaeus (being the only giant unbound with chains) takes hold of Piper and Prue and lowers them down into the pit that forms the ninth circle of Hell.

"Hay don't man handle me," Piper said as he let go and went back to his position.

Prue could not help but laugh at the fact that only Piper would yell at a giant in hell. Piper got her footing and then felt the cold the bitter cold," Shit its freezing, I always thought hell would be hot," she said as her teeth clenched.

"I guess it just froze over," Prue said as she could not help but add the pun.

"Prue why are we here?" Piper asks as she followed her sister.

"I don't know but we need to keep moving," she replied as they walked past a frozen lake that had people encased up to their upper bodies.

"This is round one, Caïna," Prue said and stopped so Piper could see.

"After Cain, who killed his brother," Piper said and her whole body got colder and she looked at Prue a little puzzled. This was too much of a coincidence and what she felt when Prue died, like she betrayed her. She hoped it was nothing but her guard went back up but Prue started walking on the ice.

"Prue wait," Piper said and was hesitant to step on the frozen liquid.

"Its ok Piper and it is the only way," Prue said and motioned her to follow. Piper had to watch her step as people were right beneath her halfway submerged. Their moans and pleas were hart wrenching and then stopped at one. She bent down and placed her hand on the man's cheek in hopes to comfort him. She could not stop the tears as they escaped her eyes but would freeze to her face.

"Piper don't, they do not deserve your pity," Prue said and took Piper's arm.

"Prue we all have made mistakes," Piper said as she let Prue pull her along, but her older sisters stopped and faced her. "These were not mistakes, these people intentionally betrayed someone they loved and destroyed them even got them killed. Piper these things don't just affect one person's life, they also affect families and friends."

Piper stood there with her mouth agape but then remembered Gideon and how his treachery almost or did kill future Chris. She could not help but to start looking for him in the ice as Prue was trying to get her to move forward.

"Piper what are you doing?"

"Him I am looking for him," Piper replied as her expression hardened," Where are you, you son of a bitch!"

"Piper stop it we need to move on," Prue said and tried again to get her sister to listen.

"No he is here, I know it and I want to beat him down further into the ice," she said as Prue stepped in front of her.

"Piper you will not find him or it will take forever," Prue said as she made her look out over the unending ocean of ice. Piper's body slumped and she knew she was right," I'm sorry its just."

"I don't know why you are looking for him but I'm sure he will get what is coming to him," Prue said and held her hand.

Piper knew that Prue had no idea who Gideon was or what he did, but they knew each other so well that she did not need to explain as they headed for a cliff side and continued walking on the ice. The further they went the deeper people were incased. She could not help but look for him as she passed face after face and now she no longer felt sorry for them but satisfied with their punishment. They would pass each round until finely all of the sinners punished within, are completely encapsulated in ice, distorted in all conceivable positions. Frozen forever and in continuous and relentless cold. Piper could see their eyes moving, doting around almost trying to escape but could not.


	13. Deep into the inferno

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

LeoPiper, lizardmomma, Charmedfam, LindaNaley, JenEllen Way, PPP, JoTracy123, PeyDay and dan. You guys are the best and you keep me writing. Thanks again for reviewing my story.

Chapter 13

Deep into the inferno

Phoebe walked behind Cole as they came to the third bridge. She refused to turn her back on him as she was still not sure if he was real or her imagination. Phoebe looked down over the side and could see people that were placed head-first in holes in the rock as flames were burning on the soles of their feet. She could smell the burning flesh from high above as their kicked and twist their upper bodies to try to stop the burning. It was useless as the flame was attached to their feet and their screams were muffled by the fact their heads were in the hard ground. Demons laughed and would make sure none of the flames went out. One looked up at her and gave a wicked grin as he lit someone's feet. Phoebe felt a chill and decided to continue, but she bumped into Cole and it pushed her back a little.

"Dammit Cole," she said while her hand covered her chest.

"Bolgia 3, simony," he said with almost no expression on his face.

"Yeah I am still trying to get over one and two," she replied as the previous bridge stench was still in her nostrils.

"Nothing like walking in human excrement for eternity," he said and started walking forward again.

The next bridge was not that far and it did not take long to get to it as her pace quickened to keep up with Cole. She was hoping he would not stop as she did not want to look at the suffering of souls any longer. Cole put his hands on the railing and looked down at the people. "Bolgia 4, Sorcerers, astrologers, and _false prophets_," he said as the last came out with a little anger. Phoebe tried not to think much of it as she looked over. Their heads twisted around on their bodies backward, so that they found it necessary to walk backward because they could not see ahead of them, but their just walked in a continuous circle and bumped into each other. Phoebe was starting to get the hint as this was the only bridge he actually stopped at. He looked down at them with a narrowed expression as he gripped the railing.

"Cole why did you stop here and not the other places?" Phoebe asks.

"No reason," he replied and turned away from her.

"Cole talk to me," she said and knew he was lying.

He turned to face her and still had the narrowed expression on his face. "They lied about what was going to happen or they did not say the whole truth," he said and his body almost shook.

"When you said I made you take evil in, what did you mean?" Phoebe asks as she backed up a little.

"It doesn't matter now we need to move," he replied and tried to walk ahead but Phoebe stopped him by putting her hand on his arm.

"Yes it does Cole now talk."

"Fine you knew that I would be hit by the sources power when I had the hollow in me. Phoebe I became the new source when that happened. All you had to do was tell me the whole premonition and I could have done something different to change it," he said as his body still shook.

Phoebe was speechless as she remembered that day, and in some ways he was right but it was his choice to save her," No Cole I told you what I knew how the hell was I supposed to know that when the hollow left you it did not take the sources power with it!" she said as her body was starting to shake as well.

Cole's expression softened and his body slumped slightly." I'm sorry Phoebe I know your right but this place is killing me, the weight of it is suffocating," he said as tears rolled down his face.

"I know I can feel it to, but I tried to protect you by not telling you, I know now that it was wrong but I can't change what happened and all you had to do was tell me that something was happening to you," she said and put her hand to his wet hot face. Cole placed his hand on hers and closed his eyes tight," God I missed your touch," he said and his body stopped shaking.

"We should go," she said and removed her hand as she did not like being brought back into his world. She loved Coop and he was a good man. Phoebe was starting to miss her babies and her sisters and took in a jagged breath.

"Let's go," he said and started walking forward again. Phoebe took one last look down and started to feel sick to her stomach as this could be her fate if she does not use her power wisely.

Back at the manner Leo was talking to the witch he called in the living room while the boys were playing with some toys he brought down.

"Leo I am not a charmed one and I don't have any really good powers like they do," she said while looking through the book.

"Tess I would not have called you if I didn't think you could help," he said and put his hand on her shoulder," I know you can do this."

"Once a Wightlighter always a Wightlighter," Coop said as he sat on the couch.

"Ok I will try but I need some candles," she said.

"I will get them," Wyatt said and headed for the staircase.

"We need four sweetie," Tess said.

"I know," he replied as he has seen his mom and aunts do this many times.

"Do you know where they are Leo?" Tess asks.

"Yeah but we can't reach them," Leo replied as Coop played with Chris.

"Don't worry they are some tough witches," she said with a smile. Leo felt a little relieved that she was there as his worry for his wife was mounting along with his unborn child. Piper does not do well with stress when she is pregnant as she had issues with Wyatt and Chris.

Upstairs Wyatt was rummaging through the chest they use for magic stuff when he heard the door slam shut. He jumped and looked around the room," Dad is that you?" he asks but the room was empty. He looked down on the floor and could see a shadow growing behind him, like someone was standing up and stood over top of him. His little hart pounded and he tried to use his force field but it would not come up. He turned to face the demon or whatever it was as he backed up towards the door. The man had dark hair with a dark mustache and goatee. For some reason he recognized him and fear gripped his little body, "DAD!" he yelled as the man grabbed Wyatt by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"I will not fail this time," Gideon said and started to squeeze as Wyatt hung in midair and his breath was being withheld by a hand around his throat.

Everyone downstairs heard the plea for help and Leo was already making a dash for the attic. When he opened the door his heart stopped as his son was levitating in midair by some unseen force.

"NO!" he yelled and ran to him.

Coop and Henry along with Tess that held Chris in her arms stood there not knowing what to do as they did not see who was holding Wyatt. Leo grabbed his son as he struggled with the man that held him.

"Let go of my son!" Leo yelled but his voice was jagged as Wyatt went limp.

Piper was following Prue and stopped dead in her tracks as her hart ached and she put her hand to her chest. The force caused her to lose her balance and she went to one knee. "Wyatt," she whimpered as Prue ran to her side.

"Piper what is it?" she asks.

"My _son_," she cried as she could feel the huge void that was being created in her hart.

Leo pulled with all his might and he fell back with Wyatt on the floor. "No please god no," he said as he laid Wyatt on his back and started CPR. Wyatt's eyes were opened and frozen in fear while his skin was Pale.

"Paige!" Leo yelled but knew she could not come, "Help anyone help!" he yelled again and looked up while doing CPR. Chris could not look at his brother's lifeless body and buried his head into Tess's chest while tears streamed down his face. Henry ran and helped Leo the best he could. "Come on little guy breathe."

"Don't leave me please Wyatt don't go," he pleaded and then his son coughed as he took in a massive breath. "Leo smiled through his tears and held his son to his chest so he could feel his life coming back to him. Wyatt's eyes opened and closed until he could keep them opened while Chris squirmed out of Tess's arms.

"Wyatt," Chris said and ran to his brother. "Daddy I want mommy," he said while holding onto Wyatt's leg.

"I know son me too, Wyatt talk to me," he said and moved the small strands of hair out of his sons face. Wyatt smiled and hugged him," I'm ok daddy," he whispered as his energy was drained.

Piper's hart filled again and the void was gone but her fear was increasing by the minute. She got to her feet as her expression became focused and her eyes darkened.

"Piper you have a son?" Prue asks with a mixture of joy and worry.

"Yes and someone or thing just tried to kill him," she replied through her teeth.

"Oh god."

"We need to go now!" Piper said and started walking with Prue in front of her. "No one _touches my kids_," she said with venom.

"Hell half the fury," Prue said.

Outside the plantation a black car pulled into the driveway and stopped behind the other parked car. A man and a woman got out both dress in black with white shirts. The woman took her sunglasses off and walked over to the large hole in the ground in front of the parked car. She had her hair in a ponytail as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well what do you think?" the man asks as he put his sunglasses in his pocket.

"Either this is some kind of odd welcome mat for plantations or something is awry," she replied in a southern accent and started walking towards the house.

"You know when they said I would be involved in some crazy stuff when I started with this department, but I'm not liking on the job training," he said as he followed her.

"We could show you movies but nothing beats the real deal," she said and knocked on the door. "Oh dam it looks like someone broke in," she said and kicked the door open.

The man just rolled his eyes and gave a sideways grin as the door was clearly intact before she kicked it open.

"Hello," she said while having her gun out and ready to fire.

"Door number two, awry," he said when he noticed two women lying on their back with their eyes wide open.

Back at the manner Leo held his son on his lap as he looked at his throat. It was red and had finger marks going around it while Chris sat on Leo's other lap.

"You scared me Wyatt," Chris said as he rubbed his eyes that still were red and puffy from crying.

"Me too," Leo said and kissed Wyatt's forehead with quivering lips.

"Sorry daddy but I couldn't use my powers and he was too strong," Wyatt said as he could feel his father's body shake under him.

"Here you go guys," Henry said as he handed them some water.

"Thanks Uncle Henry," Wyatt said and took the glass.

Tess was at a loss for words as she has never fought demons before that went after children. She felt for Leo and how scared he must be right now but she also could imagine, that if Piper was here the room would be blown to bits as she was known for her temper and protection of her family.

"I am getting my kids," Coop said as his fear for his children safety was now on his mind heavily.

"Me too," Henry said.

"Wyatt what happened?" Leo asks.

I don't know the door slammed shut and then there was a man behind me but I recognize him, but I can't remember who he was," Wyatt replied and then described him.

Leo's mouth opened wide and his rage was building again. "Get your kids something is wrong and we need to be together," Leo said and held his sons close to him.

Both Coop and Henry did not argue and headed out the door.

"Tess do the spell," Leo said as he needed Piper and her sister's home now.

"Ok Leo and I will look for a protection spell," she said and placed the candles in a circle.

To be continued…

A/N:

Things are heating up and more to come. The next chapter will have a lot of Paige as we learn more about her deep dark secret.


	14. The Seventh Circle

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 14

The Seventh Circle

Paige followed Lisa into the seventh circle as she too kept her distance from her guide. The circle was made up of rings that made a spiral going down and each ring got worse and worse when it came to punishment.

"This is the outer ring and houses the violent against people and property," Lisa said and stopped to look around. Paige was starting to think that Lisa was up to something but could not put her finger on it. She hoped that Lisa was real and she could find peace after this, but her intuition was telling her to be cautious. Paige stopped as well and looked around and could see a river of boiling blood and fire that ran through the outer ring. High on the cliffs she could see the Centaurs, commanded by Chiron and Pholus and were shooting arrows into any sinners who emerge higher out of the river than each is allowed causing them to go back down into the boiling blood.

"Lisa how close are we to getting out?" Paige asks as she did not want to linger.

"Do you remember the gang you were in?" Lisa asks not replying to the first question. Paige felt her skin go cold as the memories of her teenage years came flashing back. It was her rebellious time but she did not stop at drinking or taken drugs, she joined a girl gang and destroyed property and even got into fights.

"Lisa I am not that person anymore I have changed," Paige replied and was now getting angry at the accusation she was making.

"That's good because this is where you would have ended up," Lisa said and started walking forward again and down the cliff to the middle ring. Paige remembered the poem and this is where the suicides would go. Lisa was crying as they walked past this ring but Paige also could not help crying as she tried to take her own life after her parents died. They walked into a forest but these trees were not made of wood and foliage, they were people transformed into trees. Their arms and legs twisted to make branches and roots. Paige accidentally breaks a branch off as she is moving through the forest. She hears a piercing scream and when she looks at where it broke, there was blood coming out of the brake. "Oh god," She said and backed away while covering her mouth as she followed the trunk up and could see a face. "I'm sorry," she said as sap ran out of its eyes and was clearly in agony.

"Paige we need to go and be careful where you step," Lisa said as she wanted to get out of this ring quickly. There were sounds of people moaning and the sounds of snapping as the wind blow surround them. She looked up and could see branches made of arms that twist and bent in all directions moved forcefully against the wind. "I agree," Paige said as she too wanted out of this nightmare. As they moved deeper into the forest Paige could feel something drop on her shoulder, like rain. She looked up again expecting to see clouds but instead saw naked bodies that were impaled by the thorny trees.

"These suicides, unique among the dead, will not be corporally resurrected after the final judgment since they gave away their bodies through suicide. Instead they will maintain their bushy form, with their own corpses hanging from the thorny limbs," Lisa said but did not look up as she continued walking. Paige could not hold down the vile in her stomach and went to her knees as it emptied itself onto the blood stained ground. Lisa stopped but did not run to her, but instead smiled slightly and seemed to take pleasure in Paige's reaction. "Come on Paige we are almost there," she said and changed her expression back to the sad one as Paige looked at her.

"Thank god," Paige said and wiped her mouth with her clean forearm as she stood up and followed Lisa once again.

Back at the plantation Mark was bringing in a bag for his partner. She was sitting on the couch while looking at the two older women that they moved into the living room.

"Here you go and shouldn't we call the paramedics?" he asks.

"They can't help them Mark," she replied and started taking out some jars from the bag.

"Haley you said they were still alive but they look dead to me," he said and sat next to her.

"Have you ever heard of serpent and the rainbow?"

"The movie?" he asks.

"Yes it was based on a loosely true story and they still use the powder in Haiti," Haley replied and opened one of the jars that had a sugary mixture in it.

"I thought they just used the puffer fish poison and pricked their victims."

"They do that as well but this is the old fashion way," she said and put some of the gelatinous mixture on her finger and rubbed in on Savannas lower lip. "This will stop the toxin and bring them back."

"This is voodoo isn't it?" he asks.

"Yes like I said the old fashion way," she replied and did the same to Leila. After she was done she put the jar back in her bag and took off her white gloves. She took in a deep breath as she looked around the house and ran her hands over the floral wallpaper walls.

"Shouldn't we look for them, you know the sisters?" he asks as he stood up and was confused on what she was doing

"That is what I am doing Mr. impatient," she replied as she gave him a sideways look.

He bit his lower lip and lifted his eyebrow while trying to keep his anxiety under control.

"You know on the outside houses just look like houses, but some have secrets and mysteries that only by entering can you see," she said while running her hand along the wall. "Have you ever heard of Dante's Inferno?"

"Yeah the poem about the levels of hell, so," he replied.

"We are going in the whole so we need some rope," she said and headed for the door.

"I knew we were going into that dam whole, hay what about them?" he asks while running after her.

"They will be fine now grab my bag and come on," she said and Mark went back and grabbed her black bag.

Back at the manner the guys were close to their kids as Tess tried the call lost witch spell again but nothing of what happened.

"I am so sorry Leo," Tess said as her eyes started to water.

"Its ok Tess it sometimes does not work for them," Leo said while sitting on the floor as Chris was playing with his worms.

"You know after the giant worm incident you would think he would not want to play with them," Henry said into Leo's ear.

"After I explained that it was not real he was ok with the little ones," Leo replied in a whisper.

"How is the protection spell coming?" Coop asks while holding lady bug in his arms as she played with a little plastic toy.

"Its done but I don't know if it will work considering we have no idea what we are dealing with," Tess replied.

"Coop you never did say what you saw," Leo said.

"I rather not talk about it in front of the kids," Coop replied.

"Your right," Leo said and kissed Chris on the head before standing up.

"The FBI is looking for the girls at the plantation," Henry said as he came into the room while holding his twins.

"Good at least we have some hope," Leo said and walked over to Tess.

"I wish there was a way we could communicate with them," Coop said.

"There might be," Tess said and started turning the pages of the book.

Piper was trying to keep her balance on the ice as she was walking. The further she went the deeper more people were incased in the ice as Prue was now behind her.

"Piper wait," Prue said as she grabbed her arm.

"Prue I need to get home to my family," Piper replied and jerked her arm away but immediately felt ashamed, "Prue I'm sorry I am just scared," she said and put her arms on Prue's shoulders.

"I know but we need to be careful here and we may need to wait for Phoebe and Paige," she said as she pointed over Piper's shoulder. The younger sister turned around to see a red glowing light in the distance. It looks like a thousand torches flickering as it reflected off the ice. Piper knew what was there and knew that Prue was right, she would need her sisters for laid beyond the fire was worse than the source and without their powers it was going to be a problem.

"Ok but I can't wait forever Prue," Piper said and took in a jagged breath as she put her hand on her stomach.

"You know what is there don't you?" Prue asks.

"Yeah I do," she replied.

Phoebe was walking behind Cole as they crossed another bridge and looked like to be the last one. She was feeling tired from all the emotions from the people below her. It was oppressive and hopeless as the weight of it was making it hard to even walk. "How do I still have my empathy power?" she asks as she gripped the railing trying to block it out.

"I don't know but maybe you will need it or something," Cole replied as he stood next to her. She looked down and there were the impersonators, who are a "disease" on society and are themselves afflicted with different types of diseases. It was hard for her to keep her eyes open and she could feel herself falling but she was standing. Cole put his arms around her as she passed out, "Phoebe," he said with worry in his voice. She opened her eyes and she was now standing in the attic of the manner looking at everyone. Her hart rose and she smiled wide when she saw Coop holding ladybug. "Coop thank god," she said and then noticed she could not move forward. Her feet seemed to be clued in one spot as everyone looked at her.

"Phoebe," Coop said but his face was filled with fear, "Why are you transparent?"

"What?" she asks as she looked at herself and confirmed what he said.

"Aunty Phoebe where is mommy?" Chris asks as he ran to her.

"She is ok sweetie but I need to talk to the adults ok," she said and Chris was satisfied with that answer but Wyatt could tell she was not completely telling the truth. He decided to play with his brother to keep him from getting scared while he was terrified that something was really wrong.

"Phoebe what is going on?" Leo asks as he walked over to her.

"I don't know I was in the Inferno with Co.. my guide and I passed out and now I am here somewhat," she replied not wanted to mentioned her ex-husband.

"Inferno?" Coop asks.

"Danta's inferno but I think it is a hallucination but I am not sure. We think that Savanna put something on the invitations to make us see things and you guys need to be careful because it may have affected you," she replied.

"Yeah we have already experienced that but we don't have our powers and these hallucinations can hurt us. Phoebe is Paige ok?" Henry asks and held his breath.

Phoebe hesitated for a moment, "Henry to be honest I don't know I haven't seen her in the Inferno. We got separated early on."

"Do you guys have your powers?" Leo asks.

"No but for some reason my empathy power is working," she replied.

"That is probably why the spell worked, "Tess said with a smile as Phoebe looked at her questionably but knew she did not have time to ask.

"We called the FBI and they are looking for you," Henry said.

"Good because I don't know if anything is real there but if it is, then we will need all the help we can get," Phoebe said and started to fade away.

"No wait," Coop said as he tried to grab her.

"Coop I love you and tell lady bug I love her," Phoebe said and faded away.

"I love you too," Coop said and then his body slumped.

Phoebe opened her eyes and was lying on the cold ground. Cole was over top of her and looked worried as he helps her up. "Phoebe what happened?"

"Its ok but we need to get a move on it," she replied not wanting to tell him too much. "Cole how much further?"

"I think we can take a short cut so it shouldn't be too much longer," he replied and they both made a run for it.

Paige and Lisa made it out of the forest and had to stop to get their bearings," I think I know a short cut now so stay with me," Lisa said and started running. Paige did not argue as she wanted to get out as soon as possible. "Good because this site seeing tour sucks," she said and followed Lisa.

Piper was pacing on the ice as Prue kept looking the other direction for Phoebe and Paige. "Prue I need to go," Piper said as tears started to come out of her tired eyes.

"Piper please just a few more minutes," Prue replied.

The two FBI agents were walking through the tunnels when they came upon a gate, "How amazing," Haley said as she ran her hand over the door.

"You're sick," Mark said as he used the torch to light it up.

"Well unfortunately this is the tip of the iceberg," she said and took a handkerchief out of her pocket.

"I am not going in there," he said and walked away from the door.

"Your right well at least not completely," she said and opened the handkerchief up and blew some powder in his face. He coughed and stumbled around until he could no longer move any of his ligaments.

"I'm sorry Mark but I need a guide," she said as his soul rose from his body.

"What the hell is wrong with you, wait am I dead?" he asks while looking at his body.

"No just in twilight or limbo but I will get you back into your body so don't get your soul in a tither.

"What?" he asks very confused and scared.

Hayley walked over to the door and motioned him to come forward," Oh come on you pansy what do you think you signed up for," she said and he helped her opened the large door.

To be continued…


	15. The Serpent

Chapter 15

The Serpent

Leo was growing impatient and then remembered that Tess has a whitelighter and his hope rose again.

"Tess call Tom," he said.

"Oh shit I totally forgot that I have a new whitelighter," Tess said and covered her mouth because of the children in the room.

"Its ok but he can take the kids to magic school and we can go to Louisiana," Leo said as he gathered some toys for the boys.

"That's brilliant Leo," Coop said as he also got his babies bag together.

"Tom!" Tess yelled.

"Hay why could we see Phoebe if we don't have our powers," Coop asks.

"I don't know but at least we know where they are," Leo replied as Tom orbed in.

"Hay," Tom said while looking around and smiled when he saw Leo," Leo its so good to see you."

"Tom I am sorry to cut this short but I need you to take the kids to magic school and someone needs to be around them at all times, they are hallucinating but they can get hurt from it," Leo said as Chris and Wyatt grabbed their favorite toys and stood next to him.

"I understand," Tom replied without question.

"I then need you to come back here and take us to Louisiana I have the address," Leo said and Tom nodded while he orbed the kids away.

"We need weapons," Henry said and looked in the chest the held some leftovers from previous demon attacks. He pulled out a sword and a bow, "Here," he said and handed the bow to Coop.

"What because I'm the Cupid?" he said and took the weapon.

"Yeah," Henry replied and handed the sword to Leo.

"What about you?" Leo asks.

"I have a gun," he replied and Tom orbed back in.

"Ready?" Tom asks.

"Yeah here is the address," he said and handed him a piece of paper. "Let's go."

Night was coming again and a man was standing over a freshly dug grave in an old cemetery. He took off his top hat and wiped his brow as four men started filling it in as a black van pulled up. The headlights hit him directly as it came to a stop. Two men stepped out that were very well-dressed and one of them had a briefcase.

"How much longer do we need to wait?" the bald man said as he walked over to Ti Joseph.

"At least 5 hours that is how long it takes to make them," he replied.

"This better work I am paying good money for them," the bald man said while holding the briefcase.

"You city folk are so impatient," Ti said as he turned around and the men were done and stood silent waiting for orders. "Go back to the house," he said and the men nodded.

"Your personal bodyguards?" the other man asks.

"Never leave home without them," TI replied.

"Well I guess we wait," the bald man said.

Ti smiled and looked back at the small collection of dirt.

Back in Dante's Inferno Haley and Mark were moving quickly through the levels and she also knew some short cuts.

"Ok what the hell is going on exactly?" Mark asks as he walked beside her.

"Since we have some time on our hands let me tell you a story. In 1918 there was a man named Ti Joseph, he was a voodoo practitioner. He used the powder to make laborers that would do is bidding without question,"

"Zombies," he said.

"Yes but it was not magic it was science gone awry. You see the powder paralyzes the victim and everything slows down to the point that it takes machinery to detect a heartbeat. The victims are aware of what is going on around them but they cannot do anything about it. Then he would bury them alive so the lack of oxygen would cause brain damage, everything else was just for show. He even used this technique to create his own personal army. For many years scientists have chalked it off to superstition and mumbo-jumbo but recently they are finding that because of the brain damage that is caused, the victim basically becomes impaired and easy to control. They lose memories of who they are and where they are," she said.

"Then why are we here?" he asks.

"If you combine magic with science you can do some horrible things with it, which is what he has done at least from what I can tell."

"What do you mean?"

"Something else is going on, yes voodoo is involved but there is something more sinister at play here. Ti is the only one left who still knows how to make the powder which means he's involved. Second I know the sisters are here and can tell but don't ask me how, it will just get complicated."

"Oh because as of right now, it's not complicated at all," he said sarcastically.

"They will try to get to the end and get out by climbing down the back of Lucifer," she said and he stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"Just trust me Mark I know what I am doing," she replied and continued walking.

"I should have taken that job in Seattle," he said.

"It rains too much there," she said as he looked around at people being punished.

Piper could not wait any longer and started to head for the fiery light in the distance. "Piper wait I see someone," Prue said and Piper turned around to hear her name being called out. She squinted hard to see who was running on the ice and slipping all over the place, but then she could see it was Phoebe with Cole in tow.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled and her hart rose as she ran towards her trying to keep from falling over.

"Piper!" Phoebe said and then they embraced as Prue stood motionless.

"Oh god are you ok?" Piper asks checking her sister for injury.

"I'm fine have you seen Paige?"

"No but how the hell did you find him?" Piper said while looking at Cole.

"Don't ask," Phoebe replied and then looked directly into Prue's eyes. "Oh my god," she said and Piper had to keep her standing." Prue," she said as the air escaped her lungs.

"Phoebe," Prue said and ran to her. They hugged as they could hear someone else running on the ice and yelling their names.

"Paige," Piper said and this time waited for her to come to them because the ice was too slippery. They hugged and felt connected once more as Piper looked at Lisa," Who is that?"

"My guide, is that Cole?" Paige asks.

"He just won't die," Piper said as they headed over to where Phoebe and Prue was.

"Paige?" Prue asks as she looked at her baby sister.

"Is that –"

"Yes and we need to get out, something happened to Wyatt and I need to get home," Piper said and she started moving forward but Phoebe stopped her.

"Piper everyone is fine I just saw them," she said.

"How?" Paige asks.

"I don't know I passed out and I was in the attic but transparent, and I saw everyone including Wyatt and he was fine, but they do not have their powers," Phoebe said and then took a breath.

"I need you guys to be ready for this," Prue said as she faced the flickering red lights.

"Don't worry we are ready," Piper said and walked forward again with her sisters behind her.

Leo and the others orbed into the house that just had one light in the living room on. They walked in and could see two women sitting there and seemed to be a little confused as they blinked rapidly.

"Who are you?" Leo asks as he stood in front of them.

"Who the hell are you?" Savannah said as she looked at Leo.

"Where is my wife?" he said through his teeth.

"Oh my god you're her husband aren't you?" Leila asks as Coop and Henry stood next to Leo.

"Yes I am now where is she?"

"I don't know I'm so sorry it was never meant to go this far," she replied but he was not satisfied with that answer.

"You poisoned me and my children and one of my sons almost died," Leo said as his face was turning red and he clenched his fist.

"What it was just supposed to affect them and no one else," Leila said.

"Well it didn't it affected all of us and our hallucinations can actually kill us," Coop chimed in.

"That's not possible and I took out all the toxins," Leila said and Leo was now in her face.

"I'm not going to ask again, where is my wife!"

"I don't know they were supposed to be here but the man we made a deal with, betrayed us and tried to kill us," Savannah replied.

"What man?"

"Ti Joseph he is a –"

"Voodoo priest," Leo finished her sentence and then his hart began to pound faster.

"Let's check the house Leo they might be here somewhere," Coop said and headed for the stairs.

"If anything happens to her and my unborn child I will kill you," Leo said and followed Coop," Henry keep an eye on them."

"No problem," Henry replied and pulled out his gun.

Up in magic school Tom had the children in the main hall as a couple of teachers were keeping the kids busy and giving them something to eat.

"Here you go," Tom said as he handed Wyatt a sandwich.

"Thanks," Wyatt replied and took one half and gave it to Chris.

"Thanks Wyatt," Chris said.

"How are they doing?" a teacher ask as Tom walked over to the desk.

"Good so far," he replied.

"I hope the sisters are okay," she said as another teacher brought in some sleeping bags.

Back in the Inferno the sisters were getting closer to the red flames. Piper's mouth was dry as she tried to swallow whatever saliva she had left. She remembered the poem and knew they were in for a fight as the only way to get past him was on his back.

"Ok what is the plan?" Paige asks.

"We need to slide down his tail, so we run in and try to do that," Piper said as they stopped at the entrance to a large cave.

"Oh that's all," Phoebe said and could not believe how nonchalantly Piper just said that.

"Maybe I can distract him," Prue suggested.

"No l lost you once and I will not lose you again," Piper said as she looked directly into her older sister's eyes.

"Piper I am already dead, you're not," Prue said and could see the tears in Piper's eyes start to form.

"No we do this together got it, no heroes," Piper said and stepped into the cave.

"I so need to pee," Paige said as she followed them in.

Piper stepped into a large opening and for the first time in her life she was truly afraid. In the center of the ice cave was the man himself, Lucifer was a as a giant, terrifying beast with three faces, one red, one black, and one a pale yellow. He was waist deep in ice, weeping tears from his six eyes, and beating his six wings as if trying to escape, but when he sat them on Piper they turned cold and angry. In each mouth he was chewing on people who committed great treachery, but when he saw the sisters he spit one out so he could speak. The man tumbled out and landed a few feet from them. He was bleeding badly and his back was practically skin off because of being continuously scraped by Satan's claws.

"I've been waiting for you," he said in a low tone that caused the ice to crack around him.

"Oh shit," Phoebe said and the torches flashed bright.

To be continued…


	16. The Mad Dash

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 16

The Mad Dash

Chris was sleeping in the center of the room with the kids on his sleeping bag when he heard some noises coming from the long hallway. He grabbed his container of worms and quietly got up making sure to tiptoe over his brother, nieces and nephews as Tom slept on the couch. His little hart could have woke the room if it was not contained in his chest from its pounding. He made his way to the front of the hallway and could see someone standing at the end but it was too dark to make out any features. He bit his lower lip and looked back at his family.

"Mommy?" he asks in a whisper.

"Chris," a woman's voice replied.

"Mommy," he said while smiling and made a run to her.

Wyatt heard whispering and waked up to see Chris running down the hallway. "Chris!" he yelled and ran after him causing Tom to wake as well.

"Mom wait," Chris said as the she stepped into a room.

Wyatt was halfway down the hall when he a man grabbed him and pulled him into a room, "Help!" Wyatt yelled as Tom ran for the door that closed shut after Wyatt was pulled in.

"Wyatt!" Tom yelled and heard Chris scream from down the hall while the children were screaming and swinging at things that were not there in the main hall. "Fuck, I need some help down here!" he yelled.

The sisters stepped further into the cavern with sweaty palms and fast breaths.

"We just need to get past so just let us go," Piper said as she stood in front of her sisters.

"Then all of my efforts would have been in vain," Lucifer replied and smiled wickedly as his other mouths chewed on the other two people.

"We can't do this another time?" Paige asks while Phoebe held her hand.

"You see I can't leave here so I had to bring you to me," he replied as Prue, Lisa and Cole stepped in front of Piper.

"What are you talking about you tried to kill us at our house," Phoebe said not noticing that Cole was walking forward.

"Don't confuse me with the source Phoebe," he said as his other heads stopped chewing and he rose up slightly to be even with the center one.

They stood there confused as Prue turned to face Piper. "Prue get behind me," she said and Prue just smiled. Cole stood in front of Phoebe and Lisa stood in front of Paige.

"You're the same thing dammit," Paige said as Lisa took steps backwards.

"Stupid witches I am Lucifer the fallen Angel once gods right hand man and now I am entombed in ice until I get a chance to fight him once more."

"You don't look like an Angel to me," Paige said and then looked at Lisa. "Get back here."

"Normally I do not intervene with the pettiness of magic but I have grown bored and did like the deal," Lucifer said.

"What deal?" Piper asks.

"There are those who sell their souls for money, power, fame and everything under the sun and who am I not to oblige," he replied.

Piper looked at her older sister and got a chill as Prue's smile was not the loving one she has known but a wicked and satisfying smile.

"Run!" Piper yelled but when she tried to take a step, ice formed around her feet locking her into place.

"Treachery," Prue said with venom in her voice.

Paige tried to run to Piper but began to sink into foul disgusting mud, "gluttony," Lisa said as she continued to back up.

"No!" Phoebe yelled and ran to Paige as she was sinking fast but her eyesight changed and she now can only see behind her and not in front. Every time she turned her head all she could see was the walls of the cave and nothing more. "Piper, Paige!"

"Fraud," Cole said as he joined the other two.

"Phoebe get to Paige," Piper said as the ice was growing up her legs. The cold sting was painful and she was starting to panic as Phoebe just went in circles while Paige was now waist deep in the slush.

Leo looked out through the window after a lengthy search of the house that took hours and could see what looked like headlights in the distance. "What is over there?" he asks Savannah.

"A cemetery why?" she replied as her hands and feet were tied along with Laila's.

Leo didn't know why he needed to be there but he felt an incredible urgency to get there. "Let's go," Leo said to Coop and Henry.

"Leo call Tess, we need Tom," Coop asks as they ran out the door and found two cars parked. One had the keys still in it. "The FBI agents?" Leo asks as he got into the driver seat.

"That is my guess, hay what is that hole?" Coop asks as he could see it from the passenger side.

"I don't know but we need to get to the cemetery now," Leo replied and started the car.

Chris followed a woman into a small room that was dark but had an eminent light coming from the window.

"Mommy," Chris said softly as he held the container close to his chest.

"You have been a bad boy Chris," the woman's voice said.

Chris's heart sank as the woman got closer," No mommy I haven't," he said and then got a good look at who it was. She had Piper's eyes but they were much darker and when she smiled her sharp pointy teeth dripped blood. "NO Help!" Chris yelled as he ran for the door.

Wyatt got away from Gideon but was now trapped in a corner as Gideon walked towards him with a knife. "You are not supposed to exist, you are a mistake," He said as Tom orbed in.

"Wyatt," Tom said and ran to him but the little boy's eyes were focused on something he could not see. Wyatt he is not real, look at me," he said and picked up the boy.

Chris felt cold hands grab him from behind and he dropped his container on the floor," You're not allowed to have pets Chris," The false Piper said as she put him on the table.

"You're not my mommy!" Chris said with anger and fear.

The woman held him down as she opened her mouth wide and blood dripped on Chris's head.

"Daddy!" Chris yelled.

Leo put his hand to his chest as his hart ached. "Chris, Wyatt," he whimpered and Coop had to take the wheel to keep the car from going off the road. Henry was calling Tess to get Tom to come down.

"Leo what is it?" Coop asks.

"My sons something is happening, Henry get Tom here now!" Leo said and took over the wheel again.

The ice was now around Piper's thighs and she too could feel her hart ached and her ears stung with whispers from her kids, like daggers. "NO!" she yelled and pulled out her car keys from her pocket and started chipping away, but it would just reform and freeze instantly." Phoebe help!" Piper pleaded as the only sister that was not encased in anything was the only one who could help.

"You left me to die you did nothing to bring me back!" Prue said as she continued walking backwards with the others.

"You're not Prue so shut up," Piper said through her teeth.

"I can't find you!" Phoebe said as tears rolled down her face, as she too could feel that something was wrong with her children," Fuck, fuck," she said as she bumped into a wall and then another. She could hear the ice forming around Piper and Paige was vomiting and gagging from the sludge she was sinking into. "God please help us," Phoebe pleaded as she fell to her knees and looked up.

Lucifer was enjoying every moment and his eyes grew with excitement as the sisters were slowly being destroyed and the deal was almost complete.

Up at the cemetery the 3 men stood over three graves as TI was looking at his wristwatch. He felt a surge of power run through his body and smiled wide," Its time," he said as a car pulled up. Ti smile went to a serious expression as three men got out. The two other men pulled out guns and started firing," keep them busy," Ti said and motioned his guards to start digging.

Leo and Coop dodged behind a large tombstone as bullets hit the concrete causing bits and pieces to fly off while Henry fired back. Coop looked at his bow and gave Henry a look, "This is going to work," he said and loaded it.

"Its better than nothing," Henry said from behind another tombstone that was close to them.

Tom ran out of the room with Wyatt in his arms but there was blood running down Wyatt's back. Some of the babies were being held up by some invisible force as three teachers were trying to help. "What is happening?" a teacher said frantically as she pulled the baby away.

"I don't know but he needs healed and I need to get Chris," he replied and handed Wyatt to another whitelighter. Wyatt was semi-unconscious when the man started healing the large cut on Wyatt's back.

Tom ran to the end of the hallway and could hear Chris screaming from a closed-door. He orbed in and Chris was on his back on top of a table struggling with some unseen force as something bit in his shoulder. He screamed in pain as tears rolled down his face.

"No," Tom yelled and grabbed Chris off the table but he had to pull against a strong pulling force back. He decided to orb and ended up in the main hall as his cell phone rang. "Here heal him," He said as he handed Chris to a man. Wyatt was sitting on the floor with the other children with the teachers around at them holding hands with their eyes closed. They were saying a protection spell as the man finished healing Chris and put him next to Wyatt.

"You ok Chris?" Wyatt asks as he held him close.

"I want daddy," Chris replied and buried his head into Wyatt's chest.

"He will be here soon," Wyatt said and saw Tom orb away.

Paige was choking and vomiting as she tried to fight against the sludge as she too could feel that her children were in trouble, "Help!" Paige yelled in a garbled voice. Phoebe was at a loss she could not see them and every time she tried to find them she walked into a wall.

"You are a false prophet Phoebe you could have saved me but you let it happened, you're a fraud," Cole said as his soul was sucked into the red head of Lucifer.

"Because of you I killed myself, all you wanted was to drink and you sold me out for it, gluttony!" Lisa said as she too was sucked into the yellow head of Lucifer.

"You never even tried to bring me back, treachery!" Prue said.

"Wait we are not dead you can't do this," Piper said as the ice was now chest high and it was hard to breathe.

"Is that what you think," Lucifer replied.

"We have not been sentenced," Piper said.

"Yes you have, remember Minos he sentence you."

"No I know the poem and you can't do this," Piper said as the ice was hardening and her body was chilled to the bone.

"Truth is more disturbing than fiction," he said and looked at the head next to him. He then spit out Dante from it. Lucifer could not help but laugh as the man's bloody body rolled on the floor and stopped besides Prue. "I do have a present for you," he said and looked to his other head and it opened its wide mouth to reveal Gideon who had large puncture wounds all over his body from the teeth that continuously chewed.

"You!' Piper said as rage was almost warming the ice.

"That's it Piper let it fill you," Lucifer said and let his eyes rolled back of his head out of pleasure.

Prue shook her head and placed her hands on her face," NO stop it, Piper fight it don't let your hate consume you," Prue said as she ran to her. Lucifer's pleasure was ended as he looked at Prue.

"You are mine now get back were you belong," he bellowed and Prue was being pulled backwards.

"Prue!" Piper yelled as the realization that this might be her sister hit her hard.

"Piper forgive him its not for him, its for you so you can move on," Prue said as she was now inches away from the black head of Lucifer. "I love you," she whimpered and was gone.

"NO!" Piper said as the ice was now at her chin. The cold liquid went down her throat and she was drowning standing up but the minute it hit her lungs it froze solid. It felt like razor blades going down her throat and every time she took a breath it was sharp and painful. Her eyes were set on Gideon as the ice finally covers her entire face and she was completely encased.

Phoebe was rocking back and forth as she could not help while Paige would drown and then start the process all over again. She could hear Piper's muffled painful screams and Paige's gagging as she just stared at her stone wall.

Tom orbed into the graveyard and had to dodge behind a tombstone to avoid getting shot. "Leo what is happening?" Tom asks.

"My kids are they ok?" Leo asks.

"Yes they are fine," Tom replied.

Coop has made his way down the roll of tombstones as he tried to get close enough to shoot one of them. "Coop why do you keep running from me," Medusa said behind him. Coop's heart stopped beating and knew he could not look at her. "Shit," he said as bullets flew past him.

The men were done uncovering one of the graves as Ti walked over to the wooden casket, "Just a few more minutes," he said as the men started on the others.

Henry was also closer and felt a hand grab his shoulder, "You," he said and was pushed up against the tombstone by a man.

"How does it feel to be trapped and alone?" the man asks and then put his hand around Henry's neck.

"Get away from me you're not real," Henry said and fired his gun into the man's chest. The man just looked at the nonexistent wound and smiled wide.

"Leo why are we here?" Tom asks.

"Because they are here," Leo replied referring to the sisters.

"What the hell is Henry doing?" Tom asks as he looked over and could see Henry holding his own throat.

"Dammit he is hallucinating, go help him," Leo said as he could see Coop facing the tombstone. "Coop!"

Back in the Inferno Phoebe was losing hope and could feel her energy be completely drained as she collapsed to the ground while she put her hands to her face. "I'm sorry," she whimpered as she heard footsteps coming in. "Coop," she said but was greeted by a woman's voice.

"No but I think your be glad I am here," Haley said as she helped Phoebe up. Mark looked at Piper who was encased in ice but her eyes were still moving. "Um this is bad Haley," he said.

"I've seen worse," she replied with a small smile. "Mark go help the other."

"Who are you? "Phoebe asks as she still could not see.

"An ally," she replied and now stood in front of them facing Lucifer.

"Good more to feed on," he said but Haley just smiled. "Oh I'm no witch, "she said and closed her eyes while stretching out her arms. Light started from the center of her body as tears ran down her face and a smile of pure pleasure and peace took over her expression.

"No they are mine," he bellowed causing the cavern to shake.

Mark was trying to pull Paige out of the sludge but it was no use, "Please help my kids," she begged as her only concern was her children at the moment."

"Hang in there," he said while holding her hand.

Phoebe could not see anything but she could definitely feel it as her empathy power was almost enhancing Haley's. Phoebe put her hand to her chest as the love was overwhelming, it was an incredible embrace something she only felt when she held her children and even beyond that. The light that was small that came from Haley was now growing in intensity, "Phoebe come to me," she said in a soft loving voice," I can't, I can't see you," Phoebe replied.

"You don't need to see with your eyes child, see with your heart," Haley said as Lucifer was trying to get free trying to lash out, but everything he did was deflected by the light.

"They are mine!" he yelled.

"NO they are not!" Haley bellowed back as she eyed him down. "You do not fight them, you do not control them."

Phoebe could feel the warmth with her hands as she stretched them out. She closed her eyes and let that warmth guider to Haley and when she touched her shoulder she saw a flash of bright light and the power that surged through her body almost made her collapse as it took her breath away. "What are you?" Phoebe asks.

"Faith," she replied and now the light blasted out blinding Lucifer, Paige and Mark. Haley used that opportunity to pull Paige out of the sludge and then ran to Piper but could not break the ice. "Piper I cannot help you unless you help yourself, your sister was right you need to forgive him or you will be encased forever."

Piper's mind was in a flurry of emotions and thoughts, she hated that man with every fiber of her body but she wanted to see her children again and her husband and maybe safe Prue. She did what she was asks and the ice began to melt as Paige stood next to Phoebe who could now see clearly. Piper collapsed to the floor and started vomiting the water that still existed in her lungs. "Piper!" Phoebe said as her sister was clearly having problems getting a breath in, "Come on honey just breathe," Phoebe said while rubbing her back.

"We need to go the light will not last forever down here," Haley said and looked at Lucifer who was covering his eyes with his wings and howling. "NOW!" she said and made a run for it with the sisters in tow along with Mark.

Coop decided to use Medusa as a weapon as he made a run for it right to one of the men who was shooting. He made jagged movements trying to avoid the bullets as Medusa followed him. He then dove behind another tombstone a few feet away from the man who was shooting at him, but the man got distracted as all he could see was her green eyes stare back at him. He then turned to stone and the other man panicked and ran off. "Leo I need your sword!" Coop yelled and a sword orbed into his hands. For a moment he thought they had their powers back but when he heard Tom's voice he realized he did it. Coop used the car window to see Medusa reflection as she ran up to him. "I will kill you!" she yelled as she ran up behind him. He closed his eyes and made a large swing around and felt friction when it connected with Medusa's neck. Her head went flying in the air and rolled a few feet away.

"What are you swinging at?" Leo asks as he could not see her.

"You don't want to know," he replied as he opened his eyes to see Medusa's body fade away. Henry was still fighting with his so-called hallucination when he remembered how the man died. He lifted the gun just as his oxygen was running out and pulled the trigger once more, shooting him right in the head. The man fell back and then faded away as Henry got his breath back.

"Come on we need to get them out," Leo said as he ran to the open graves.

Ti could feel the power surge leave him and knew the deal was broken. He closed his eyes and tapped his cane on the ground causing him to disappear as the four men ran to the open graves. Leo looked down and could see wooden coffins and his stomach almost emptied on the spot. "Piper," he said and jumped down as Coop went to the other and Henry went to the last one. The men strained, pulled and tugged until finally was able to get them open. Leo was first and could hear a car pulling up as he picked up his wife in his arms and held her. "Come on baby breathe," he said as her eyes were wide open and she felt cold to the touch. "Tom!" he yelled but Tom was lying unconscious with a bullet hole through his chest that was slowly healing. Piper awoke but she could not move or even blink as she looked into Leo's eyes. She wanted to smile but could not even do that as her lungs ached and her mind was going fuzzy. Haley and a very tattered Mark stepped out of the car and ran to the open graves as she took out a jar from her black bag. She handed one to her partner and stopped at the first one she came to. "Put some on their lips," she said and Mark nodded.

"Paige come on sweetie come back," Henry said as he held his wife while Mark jumped down and put the salty mix on her lips. "Who are you?" Henry asks as she held her tightly to him.

"Mark FBI agent and don't worry this will help her," He replied and climbed out of the whole to get to the other.

Haley put the mixture on Piper's lips as Leo rocked her," Your sons need you, I need you," he said and put her face to his. He could feel tears on his cheek and she started to stir. Her back arched as she took in a long needed breath, "Leo," she said through a jagged voice. "Piper," He said and moved some hair out of her face. Paige and Phoebe were also stirring but they were having trouble moving. Tom stood up as his wound was healed and ran to the open graves. He jumped down and put his hands on Piper and the familiar orange glow emanated out. She could feel her muscles beginning to work and her mind becoming clear. After he was done with her, he went to heal the others. Leo and Piper crawled out of the grave and she dusted herself off as she could see her sisters do the same. Piper looked at a tombstone and flicked her wrist and to her delight it exploded. "Thank god," she said as her powers were fully restored.

"Now I think that's bad luck," Phoebe said as she walked up to her.

"Oh for god's sake Phoebe its not a mirror," Piper said and then her eyes started to water as the thought of Prue being stuck down there made her sick.

"Piper I don't think she was real," Phoebe said as she noticed her sisters expression.

"You don't know that, why would she have tried to help me at the end if she was not real," Piper said as Leo and the other husbands were confused.

"Can we deal with the voodoo guy?" Leo asks as he wanted him dead.

"You bet," Paige replied.

Phoebe walked over to Haley," Who exactly are you?"

"Would you jump off a cliff?"

"What?"

"With everything thing you know and have seen would you jump off a cliff?" Haley replied.

"No," Phoebe replied not sure what she was getting to.

"I am faith, I have no doubt that he would catch me," she replied while looking up into the heavens. It was then that Phoebe got it.

"Now would you jump off a cliff?" Haley asks again.

Phoebe pondered the question for a moment but shook her head no," I understand," she replied as pure faith was unbeatable, it was the equivalent of giving yourself over completely with no doubt no second thought and no fear. Even with all she knows, she still would be afraid that she would plummet to the earth. Haley smiled at her and then headed for the car.

"No one ever told me you had gifts," Mark said as he followed her.

"And why do you think you were picked out of the 1000 people that applied?" she said.

"Lucky I guess."

"You are reason because blind faith can be dangerous at times," she said and his expression narrowed in confusion. "You have gifts too," she said as she got in the car. Mark smiled and then frowned, "What are they?"

"You'll see in time, your see," she replied and they drove away.

Tom orbed all of them back to the manner and went to the book of shadows looking for how to kill TI.

"Leo are the boys ok?" she asks nervously.

"They are fine honey," Leo replied as he stood next to her.

"You're not going to believe this," Phoebe said as she looked at the page for TI.

"What?" Phoebe asks.

"It takes the power of four," she said and then looked at Piper.

"We don't have the power of four," Piper said and then started to walk away from the book as she held her stomach. "Give me your hands," she said.

"Why?" Phoebe asks.

"Just do it!" Piper yelled as she could feel something happening in her gut.

The sisters did what she asked and they stood in a circle holding hands. The room started to shake as a wind came from nowhere whirling around them as Piper chanted something in Latin.

"What is she saying?" Phoebe yelled over the wind to Paige.

"I don't know I don't speak Latin," Paige replied as Piper's stomach glowed a blue and green light. "What the hell?"

The light formed a ball and then went into the center of them. It flashed and sparked as the energy was becoming more intense in the room, glasses were breaking and wood was cracking while the men backed up not sure what is happening. Piper still had her eyes closed tight as she was chanting and it was becoming more intense every second. Until finally there was a shock wave that made them break the connection and shoot them backwards. After they got their bearings Prue was laying there unconscious and they were all stunned for a moment. "Prue!" Piper yelled and crawled over to her sister. "Paige heal her."

It took her baby sister a moment to take it all in and then she crawled over and started the process of healing. After a few anxious moments Prue arched her back and took a deep breath. Piper could not contain her tears as she held her sister so tight that she was cutting off the circulation. "Piper I can't breathe," Prue said with a mixture of a laugh and confusion," Where am I?"

"Home your home" Phoebe said as she hugged her too.

"How?" Paige asks as she let go of Prue.

"My daughter I don't know how she did it but she did," Piper said as she rubbed her stomach. Prue let them help her up as she was still wearing the close she died in many years ago. "Prue I am so sorry, I didn't know you were in limbo," Piper said as she cried heavily.

"Its ok Piper I'm just glad I'm out of that place," she said and then looked at her self. "God I look awful."

"Coop go to the elders and find out what's going on," Leo asks because he was still not sure if this was really her. Coop nodded and harted away.

"I guess we have the power four now," Paige said as she walked back over to the book. "Should we kill this son of a bitch?"

"Definitely," Prue replied and stood next to her.

"Wait you just got back Prue what if you don't have your powers?" Piper asks.

Prue bit her lower lip and looked at a vase on a table. She then waved her hand and half of the attic went with it," I guess I have my powers back," she said wide-eyed.

"And then some," Paige said.

"Ok let's do it," Piper said and they all stood together as they summoned him. It only took a few moments for Ti to materialize into the room and he now faced down four very angry sisters.

"You pissed off the wrong people," Piper said and before he could react she blasted him into the wall. "Now!" she said and they started chanting," The power of four will set us free," they said it four times and Ti grabbed his stomach while screaming in pain and then exploded that also caused his army to die as well. "Well that was easy," Prue said with a smile. Coop harted back in and looked at Piper's stomach with a goofy smile on his face.

"What?" Piper said as she put her hand to her abdomen.

"Your daughter has the ability to bring souls back from limbo," Coop said and smiled as he walked over to Phoebe.

Everyone was flabbergasted as Piper was speechless, "She is only a few weeks old," she said as Leo stood next to her.

"Aren't you excited?" Phoebe asks.

"Excited, terrified," Piper replied.

They all went downstairs to relax and to try to wrap their minds around what happened. Henry talked to the FBI agents and found out that TI was connected to the human trafficking ring and the website that had the videos. They also found out the DVD that they found in the box labeled Piper was accidentally dropped when the man who ran the site use to pick up the recordings. Because it was the 90s he had to leave the equipment at the houses and then when no one was home he would go pick them up. Ti used the powder to make the women have brain damage to the point of not knowing who they were, or what was going on. It was almost like a lobotomy but not quite as severe. They also found out that Ti made a deal with the owner of the site and the trafficking ring to sale them. Henry's face was red with rage at the fact his wife was going to be sold to those men for the use of sex. As for Laila and Savannah they were given memory dust and so was Dan and Susan as magic was involved. Piper understood Savannah's anger towards her as she has a son herself, but it did not excuse her actions. The only reason they let them go was because they were afraid of exposure. The site was shut down for good and the sex ring was exposed and the people responsible were arrested. Piper remained nameless in the investigation and memory dust was used on her friends to keep the secret. The elder's said it all came out as it should of and that they were supposed to come upon this and save innocents. The women who were taken against their will were returned to their families and completely healed by Tom. But some wounds were going to take time as Prue needed to reconnect to her family and get back the years she lost. Piper was furious with her mother and her grandmother for not telling her the truth. Grams said that they did not know where she was and have been looking for her since she died. She did know that Prue refused to cross over and felt she was in limbo but could not find her. The elders said in time she would be returned with a power that has never been seen before. Melinda would bring her back and they had to be patient.

"How come he said you were his?" Paige asks referring to what Lucifer said in the Inferno.

"I wasn't he just wanted me to believe that, that I deserve to be there and after many, many years of torment I started to believe him," Prue replied with a jagged breath as the memories of limbo came back." Leo can you use that memory dust on me?" she asks.

"No Prue its too much to remove and you will need some time to handle this, but we are here for you and your home now," he said and hugged her. She completely understood why Piper loved his touch, even though he was not a whitelighter anymore he still had warmth to him.

Tom brought down the children and Wyatt ran to Piper and Leo while Chris hid behind Tom's legs while still holding the container that held his small friends.

Piper smothered her older son and kissed every part of his face," Wyatt I love you," she said over and over again and then her eyes searched for her youngest son. He was huddled behind Tom's legs as he looked at her fearfully. Her heart sank as she could not understand why he was afraid of her. "Peanut what's wrong?" she asks as she knelt down to get to his level. Chris said nothing as he just stood there." Please baby come here," she said and stretched out her arms.

"No you bit me," he said with his head tucked behind Tom's leg.

Piper closed her eyes tight trying to keep the tears overflowing and knew he had a hallucination. "Chris sweetie I would never hurt you, it wasn't me it was just a spell from a demon," she said as everyone else was quiet were holding their kids. Chris wanted his mother badly and when he looked into her eyes he knew it was her and not the bad version of her. "Mommy," he said and ran to her. Piper scooped him up into her arms and held him close while kissing him on the face. "I love you peanut," she said and he said it back.

Coop had to tell Phoebe about Medusa, that she was his first assignment and he messed it up. He mistake lust for love and it caused what happened to her. He never for gave himself for that and began to cry as Phoebe held him. She rubbed his back and just rocked back and forth. She told him that it was not his fault it was the man who raped her and the Greek gods that condemned her. Most of all she as blown away by the fact he was that old and now felt like Piper when it came to Leo. They held each other all night and finally drifted to sleep safe and secure.

Henry told Paige about an accidental shooting that occurred when he was a police officer. It was dark and his partner came around the corner, but his partner was on leave for an injury and was not supposed to be there. He fired his gun and before he could do anything his partner was dead. It took years for him to get over that but in some ways he never did. He became a parole officer so that he would never have a partner again and he still hated carrying a gun but with therapy he was able to move on.

There was one thing that was confusing them, how did they end up in the caskets? After drinking the tea it knocked them out and that is when Ti showed up and put the spell on them. It separated their bodies from their souls and that's how they ended up in the Inferno while Ti and his men buried them alive.

All of them still had questions like how could Medusa affect other people when the other hallucinations could not. Coop said that her eyes were so powerful that even though she was not exactly real to them, it was because of magic mixed with it that made her power work on others. Phoebe was starting to understand why her empathy power was not affected by the spell. It was because it is emotional and emotion is human not magical and came in handy when they were in the Inferno to help Haley and make contact with her family. The next day Prue was playing with Wyatt and Chris in the living room as she was getting acquainted with her nephew's for the first time. Piper stood at the door way in her pajamas and smiled wide as she put her hand to her stomach," Thank you," she whispered while rubbing her belly. Prue would get her life back and her death was removed from everyone who knew and it was like she was never gone. She also got her job back at the magazine but she was now more interested in the FBI considering that if it wasn't for those two agents they would not be there today. The underworld was now in complete fear as the power of four was a reality and the family was determined to kill them all.

The End or is it?

A/N:

Thanks everyone for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it. Now it is time to finish the others.


End file.
